


A Rough School Survival Guide

by hayleysutcliff



Series: Roughly (very roughly) The Story of Eighteen Idiots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Texting, like alot of kissing bc i like writing kissing, more kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleysutcliff/pseuds/hayleysutcliff
Summary: Alt Title: Roughly One School Year“Doyoung, you remember that mailman you got fired? He didn't steal your magazines. Donghyuck did.”“Well, a thunderstorm didn't break the window, MARK DID!” Donghyuck stood up and slammed his hands onto the table.“TAEYONG CRIES AFTER SEX” Mark screamed as he also stood up.“WELL, YUTA AND SICHENG ARE DATING!” Taeyong stuttered out, in a desperate attempt to take the attention off himself.“We've been knew.” Renjun muttered to himself.“MARK KISSES HIS ABBA POSTER EVERY NIGHT BEFORE HE GOES TO SLEEP.” Yuta interjected, before dodging a very angry Mark.I CAUGHT JOHNNY AND TEN MAKING OUT IN THE CLOSET.” Jisung piped up, bringing the attention to himself.“Oh, you poor kid.” Donghyuck comforted, taking Jisung’s hand into his own.“ I WANT TO GO HOME.” Sicheng screamed, standing up and lightly hitting his hands on the table.(Essentially the story of how these 18 crackheads somehow make it through a whole school year)(spoiler alert, its not without a whole lot of struggle and crack)





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel!!! you dont need to read the first story, but i reeeaaalllyyy recommend you do!!
> 
> heres their texting contact thingies lol
> 
> Ty- taeyong  
> Tail- taeil  
> 10/10- ten  
> Johnny johnny  
> Hyuck Lee  
> Markle  
> Ùwú- jisung  
> OWO- chenle  
> Jeff  
> Injun  
> Yutado  
> Loselose- winwin  
> Jamjamjeno  
> Najaems  
> Bieber- yukhei  
> Junguwu  
> Doyoung  
> Kunkun

“Jisung, what the fuck are you doing asleep.” Mark said as he stood above Jisung’s sleeping body, poking his younger brothers shoulder to wake him up. It was a Monday, the first day of school, and Mark intended on getting payback. On the first day of summer, Jisung had thought it would be fun to trick Mark into thinking he was late to school, and Mark, on this fine September morning at 5 am, was fully planning on getting payback.

“What do you mean?” Jisung groaned as he stretched, rubbing his eyes and looking towards the window to check if the sun was even up. Mark had closed all the blinds beforehand and had set Jisung’s alarm clock forward four hours to make it look like they were late to school.

“Shit!” Jisung cursed as he jumped up and pushed the covers off his body. Mark had to cover his mouth to hide his smile as he snuck out of the bedroom. Jisung came barrelling out a couple minutes later, running downstairs and out the door, not even bothering to say goodbye to his brothers or grab some food.

“What is Jisung doing? It’s 5 am?” Yuta asked from where he was sat on the living room chair, computer on his lap and a cup of coffee in his free hand.

“I’m getting revenge.” Mark said as he sat down on the couch, “What are you doing here?” Though Yuta was his brother, the older had moved out two years ago and was living with Doyoung and Sicheng on the street over. It wasn't unusual for Yuta to come over, but it was way too early in the morning for both of them.

“We’re actually moving out,” Yuta said shrugging when he saw Mark’s shocked expression, “Yeah, Doyoung’s parents found out that he was slumming it with us and gave him their apartment at harbour point.” It was a pretty well-known fact that Doyoung was rich. Mark’s family was pretty well off as well and it was easy to tell since Mark drove a Corvette and they had a boat, but next to Doyoung’s family it was nothing. Doyoung’s father dominated the stock market and had villas in Jeju and penthouse apartments everywhere to sell to tenants.

“So you have to move out?” Mark asked his eyes wide,  _What if he moves back in? Please no, it’s already too crowded here!!_

“Actually, the apartment as a bunch of rooms, so me and Sicheng get to move in with him.” Yuta said with a grin on his face, “And I'm here because they are in the process of moving the furniture and there's no internet, so I’m stealing your wifi.”

“It’s so early though?” Mark said, still very confused as to why Yuta was up at 5 am. “What are you doing awake? Don't you usually sleep in?”

“Bold of you to assume I slept last night,” Yuta responded, and Mark finally noticed the dark bags under his eyes.

“What the fuck Yuta, why didn't you sleep?” Mark asked, his eyebrows knotting in concern.

“Language!” Taeyong screamed from downstairs. Its like he had a radar for teens cursing.

“I had to finish summer work and my applications and shit since I decided to not go aboard for the school year last minute.” Yuta sighed as he closed the laptop and put it on the coffee table, “But now I’m set to start at NeoTech University today.”

“mARK I’M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS!!” Jisung screamed as he ran back into the room, jumping over the back of the couch and tackling Mark to the ground. The older grunted in pain, looking to Yuta for help, but his brother simply took a sip from his coffee.

Revenge tasted like the wooden floor and blood since Jisung had underestimated his strength or velocity when he launched himself at Mark and he ended up hitting the floor much harder than expected. Taeyong came running downstairs when he heard the crash and the very unmanly scream of pain that left Mark’s lips, only to find Jisung pinning Mark to the floor, his hands on his head, holding him so that he couldn't move. He gasped and looked to Yuta, thinking that as the older brother, he would try and stop the whole thing from happening or at least help Mark, but he just shrugged and took another sip of his coffee.

“What the hell, Jisung?” Taeyong almost screamed as he pried Jisung off of Mark, who despite being set free, was still laying on the floor.

“He woke me up way too early!” Jisung snitched, pointing at the lump on the floor that was Mark.

“Didn't you do that to him this summer?” Taeyong accused as he crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his hip to one side.

“But-” Jisung tried to protest but Taeyong cut him off.

“Now you two are even so stop being so loud and get ready for school or something.” Taeyong dismissed.

“But school isn't for another three hours,” Jisung whined as he followed Taeyong’s orders and walked himself upstairs.

“You okay?” Taeyong crouched down to help Mark sit up. He winced when he saw cut on Mark’s lip and the red mark on his jaw. That was definitely going to bruise.

“Define okay,” Mark mumbled as Yuta left the room, and came back with a bag of frozen peas. He thankfully took the bag and put it up to his jaw, sucking in a breath as the cold hit his now forming bruise.

“Both of you are so stupid.” Taeyong scolded as he pushed himself to his feet and put out his hand out for Mark to grab.

“Shut up, you did that to me every year when we were in high school.” Yuta glared as he sat down on the couch.

“Remind me why you didn't go to China? Is it too late for you to go?” Taeyong deadpanned, looking over to Yuta with a matching glare.

“Yup,” Yuta popped the p, “As of today, I’m enrolled in the Cello program at your school.”

  
“Out of all the school’s in the area you had to choose mine.” Taeyong sighed as he flopped onto the couch.

“Yeah, on this topic, I kinda need a ride to the campus,” Yuta said with a cheeky grin as Taeyong groaned and rolled his eyes.

“First Jaehyun, then Johnny and now you?” Taeyong muttered as he pushed himself up to a standing, “I’m gonna go take a nap. I need more sleep to be able to handle the three of you.” Taeyong said as he walked back up the stairs to get some more sleep before he had to deal with the chaos that was Johnny and Jaehyun.

 **ùwú:** I’m disowning my family

 

 **Johnny Johnny:**  Oh no who angered the baby

 

 **OWO:**  yes papa

 

 **Johnny Johnny:**  Are you gonna say that everytime i text?

 

 **OWO:**  no papa

 

 **Johnny Johnny:**  Dear god

 

 **10/10:**  Is that a kink?

 

 **TY:**  shut up there are innocent children present

 

 **10/10:**  they are all teens

 

 **Jamjamjeno:**  how are they innocent, markhyuck fucked two nights ago

 

 **OWO:**  markhyuck??

 

 **Markle:**  pls dont explain it jeno ill cry

 

 **Jamjamjeno:** these children are far from innocent

 

 **TY:**  they are two

 

 **ùwú:** I’m sixteen

 

 **TY:**  did I stutter?

 

 **Johnny Johnny:**  I don't know, did you?

 

 **10/10:**  how are we supposed to know

 

 **10/10:**  Someones touché

 

 **TY:**  That is  _still_  not how you use that

 

 **10/10:**  help!! I’m being repressed!!1!!

 

 **TY:**  dumbass

 

 **10/10:** this is homophobia

 

 **OWO:**  laNGuAGe1!1!!11!

 

 **Doyoung:**  fuck all of you why do you insist on texting so early in the fucking morning

 

 **TY:**  language

 

 **Doyoung:**  literally fuck you, fuck you and your first born and your dog and your stupid fucking mullet

 

 **TY:**  this is a lot of aggression

 

 **Jeff:**  personally i’m a fan of the mullet

 

 **Doyoung:**  fuck you. Fuck all of you

 

 **Jamjamjeno:**  wow

 

 **Doyoung:**  ah Jeno my sweet sunshine child, how are you?

 

Mark laughed to himself at the text as Yuta put the group chat on do not disturb and got up to get changed for school. He had plenty of time until school started at 8:30 so he went upstairs and got into his uniform and brushed his teeth before grabbing his backpack and walking over to Donghyuck’s house. He knew the younger would be upset to be woken up so early in the morning, but Mark was lonely and needed his boyfriend, so he jumped onto the generator and pushed himself onto Donghyuck’s balcony, just as he always did. The door as unlocked, as per usual and Mark quietly walked in, dropping his bag by the bedside table before quite literally jumping onto his boyfriend.

The boy groaned underneath him as Mark snickered and smothered Donghyuck’s face in kisses until the boy had to push him off. Donghyuck’s glare was cold and angry as he sat up and pouted at Mark, who giggled in response. Hyuck looked so cute mornings, with his hair sticking up everywhere and his way too big shirt (Which was actually Mark’s) hanging of this shoulder exposing his collarbones, which were nothing short of marked up. There were hickeys all up and down his neck and Mark knew that Donghyuck would throw a fit once he noticed, so he didn't mention it. Donghyuck was already upset, he didn't want to make it worse.

“How long are you going to mad at me for?”  Mark asked with a lopsided grin on his face.

“Hmmm,” Donghyuck thought as he flopped back under the covers, poking his head out to finish his sentence, “Roughly five minutes.”

Mark rolled his eyes as Donghyuck disappeared completely under the sheets. Mark’s boyfriend was childish, impossibly so, but the older wouldn't have it any other way. He knew that Donghyuck would be angry to be awake in the morning but as cheesy as it sounds, Mark just couldn't wait to be with him. He would rather wait five minutes for Donghyuck to stop being upset, than wait until the boy woke up (since that would take way too long).

He looked around Donghyuck's room, the navy blue walls and carpet that he knew all too well. The mirror across the room and the dark wooden desk with the fish tank. Donghyuck loved his pet fish, especially his angelfish that they had gotten together that one summer day not too long ago. It felt like just yesterday they were driving through the city with top-down, kissing at every stop light and screaming along to whatever was blasting on the radio.

Mark sighed and crawled back over to Donghyuck, shimmying under the covers, and asking, “I know you're mad, but is this okay?” Mark said as he wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s waist. The younger didn't protest, he just silently nodded his head, not even bothering to turn around and face Mark. Mark smiled into the back of Donghyuck’s neck before pressing feather light kisses to the place where his neck met his shoulder. It was sweet how Donghyuck was still humming in appreciation even when he was supposed to be mad at him.

“You’re impossible.” Donghyuck pouted as he turned to face Mark.

“I thought you were mad at me?” Mark said with a challenging smirk, though his eyes were soft with adoration.

“I was mad, but you make it hard.” Donghyuck glared, as Mark snorted and wrapped a hand loosely around Hyuck’s waist.

“Sorry for waking you up.” Mark apologised, making Donghyuck’s hard expression soften.

“You’re forgiven.” Donghyuck tried to hide the way he broke out into a smile, but it happened anyway. Mark brought his hand up and tucked a hair behind Donghyuck’s ear, melting at the way the boy’s eyes softened at the action.

“Why aren't you kissing me right now?” Donghyuck mumbled when the time spent just looking at each other went on for too long, “I’m waitingggg.” He dragged out the last syllable, before puckering his lips, begging for kisses. And who was Mark to withhold kisses?

He breathed out a laugh before scooching forwards and capturing Donghyuck’s lips in his with practised ease. Kissing Donghyuck was easy, it was familiar. He had spent the summer getting to know Donghyuck’s lips, and what made the boy whine and sigh. He knew that in the mornings, Donghyuck was lazy and his kisses were sloppy, but he didn't mind. Instead, he let Donghyuck lead the kiss, perfectly molding his lips to Hyuck’s sweet cherry lips.

Their lips locked and Donghyuck slid his hand up Mark’s chest, coming up to rest on his shoulder. Mark smiled against Donghyuck’s lips before letting the younger deepen the kiss as he thread his hands through Mark’s blonde hair. Mark really thought it was just going to be a sweet morning kiss, but Donghyuck obviously had other plans as he climbed into Mark’s lap and tighten his grip on Mark’s hair- not that Mark was complaining. Mark’s hands flew to Donghyuck’s waist as he did his best to sit up again though it was a bit difficult with Hyuck on his lap.

“How much time do we have before school?” Donghyuck asked, his breath fanning against Mark’s face. The older cracked one eye open, catching a quick glimpse at the clock before answering,

“One hour.”

“That’s enough time.” Donghyuck mumbled against Mark’s lips as his finger’s made quick work of unbuttoning Mark’s uniform shirt.

“Mum! Donghyuck and Mark are making out again!” Chenle screeched, sounding thoroughly unimpressed from where he stood in the doorway.

“You devil child.” Donghyuck sat up and glared at his brother, the child sticking his tongue out as the sound of his mother running up the stairs came up from behind. Hyuck’s eyes widened and he rolled off of Mark, before (quite literally) kicking his boyfriend off the bed onto the ground. Mark groaned when he came into contact with the carpeted ground, sitting up to glare at Donghyuck because of instead of his mother standing in the doorway ready to scold them, there was Yukhei, Donghyuck’s other brother.

“Mark! When did you get here?” Yukhei grinned as he leaned against the door frame, “Do you think you can drive me to school? My car broke down,”

“Yeah sure fine.” Mark sighed as he untangled himself from the mess of blankets on the floor.

“Okay cool, you two can go back to what you were doing before.” Yukhei winked before closing the door.

“Let's hurry up and get ready so we don't have to drive him.” Donghyuck quickly threw the covers off his body, running over to his dresser.

“You read my mind.” Mark grinned as he walked over to the mirror and buttoned his shirt back up. Donghyuck grabbed his uniform and ran to the bathroom, returning with his clothes on and his face angry.

“You vampire!” Donghyuck yelled as he picked up a pillow and chucked it at Mark, “How am I supposed to go to school with these!” Donghyuck said as he pointed angrily at his neck, which was littered with hickeys.

“It’s not that bad.” Mark shrugged as he fixed his hair in the mirror.

“Are you kidding? Everyone is gonna see them!” Donghyuck pouted as he stormed over to mark, forcing the older to look at him.

“Well, how else is everyone so supposed to know you’re mine?” Mark tore his eyes away from his reflection to make eye contact with Donghyuck who was still upset.

“That was hot, but you're not forgiven.” Donghyuck glared as he walked over to the balcony door. “I mean most people will make an Instagram post announcing their relationship, but not my boyfriend of course, of course, he wants to turn my neck purple to show that we’re dating.” Donghyuck rambled to himself as picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, before walking onto his balcony, Mark following.

“I know you secretly love it.” Mark grinned, as he grabbed Donghyuck’s wrist and spun him around so that they were inches apart again. He didn't hesitate to lean in and lock their lips. Donghyuck took one step back, two steps back and then he was pressed against the fence of the balcony, his back bending back as Mark continued to kiss him.

He only stopped when Donghyuck put his hands on Mark’s chest and pushed the younger away, “Come on let's go so we don't have to wait for Yukhei.”

“Okay okay,” Mark gave in and stepped away, letting Donghyuck climb down the balcony first. Living next to Donghyuck was a blessing, it meant that whenever he was lonely or bored he could hop onto the radiator and pull his body onto Donghyuck’s balcony and whenever Donghyuck needed kisses and attention he could just climb into Mark window and plop down onto his bed (since his bed was pushed right up against the window). It also meant that running across the street and getting into Mark’s Corvette was quick and easy and they got to see the look of betrayal on Yukhei’s face as they pulled down the street of the cul de sac.

 

 **Bieber:**  Shove a cactus up your anus, buddy

 

Donghyuck laughed as he slouched into the seat, reaching into the cup holder where Mark kept his cheez-its. Donghyuck decided long ago that car needed a cheez-it cup holder.

 

 **Tail:**  Who are you threatening? Do i even want to know?

 

 **Injun:**  yeah who pissed in your cheerios

 

 **Bieber:**  Mark was gonna drive me to school and he left without me

 

 **OWO:** W H A T

 

 **OWO:**  I hope you choke, hyuck

 

 **Injun:**  honestly with all the action he's been getting recently, I don't think choking is out of the question

 

 **ùwú:** bad

 

 **OWO:**  b a d

 

 **Johnny johnny:**  b  a d

 

 **OWO:**  yes papa

 

 **Johnny johnny:** ffs

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and put his phone under his thigh as he rolled the car window down. The signs are summer were starting to leave, the warm morning sun replaced with cool breezes, and the bright green leaves were orange and yellow. He watched the other kids walk to school, thankful for the fact Mark had his own car, so they didn't have to walk with their heavy backpacks to the school.

It wasn't like it was a long walk, it was only ten minutes but those mere ten minutes were hell during the winter. God, Donghyuck hated the winter. He hated the cold and the wet snow that made the floors slippery. He hated the thick winter coats that make you sweat even though its freezing, and he hated school.

But Mark loved the winter, he loved how Donghyuck’s cheeks would go red in the cold, and how he would complain and pout when they were outside for too long. He loved when the leaves would fall and crunch beneath his feet and he loved it when soft snowflakes would slowly float down to earth. School stressed him out, and the added pressure of swim team didn't help, but he liked learning new things and getting to swim early in the morning.

“Dear god,” Donghyuck mumbled as Mark pulled into the senior parking lot of the school, “I really don't wanna be here.”

“You’re gonna need those prayers, this is gonna be a rough year.” Mark said as he parked the car and pulled his keys out of the ignition.

“Sometimes I forget you’re a church boy.” Donghyuck grinned and leaned against the car door window.

“Right hand to God,” Mark snorted as he took his seat belt off, “Come on, let's go.”

“Why don't we stay in the car and make out so much we steam the windows up.” Donghyuck quirked an eyebrow, sighing when Mark’s shoulders sunk.

“Come on, Hyuck, we can hotbox the car another time.” Mark reached over and put his hand on Donghyuck’s thigh, the younger’s eyebrows raising at his statement.

“Is that a promise?” Donghyuck smiled as Mark massaged his thigh.

“Sure, but let's go for now.” Mark’s had slid a bit higher before squeezing his upper thigh. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Donghyuck’s pouting lips before lightly hitting his thigh and getting out of the car. He got his backpack out of the back and walked around to open the passenger door. Donghyuck looked up at Mark, his eyes shining with disdain as he got out and swung his backpack onto his shoulders.

“I hate everyone here, I hate this school,” Donghyuck mumbled as they walked from the parking lot to the main entrance. As they joined the stream of students walking to school, no one gave them so much of a second glance, too caught up in their own stress to look at their surroundings.

“How long do you think it’ll take for people to figure out that we’re dating?” Mark asked as they neared the staircase.

“Pretty long, I mean we acted like a couple before we officially became a thing.” Donghyuck said as he grinned and looked over at Mark, his features dancing with mischief, “What if we don't tell anyone and see how long until they figure it out?”

“It won't be long, have you seen your neck?” Renjun said as he came up behind them and put his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders.

“Where’s Jeno and Jaemin?” Mark ignored Renjun’s comment in favour asking a question.

“Bold of you to assume I came with them.” Renjun raised an eyebrow, before sighing, “I did. Jaemin started freaking out because he's starting a new school and stuff and Jeno was comforting him. I left once they started making out.” Renjun gestured behind his shoulder to where the couple was.

“Oh yeah, I forgot that it's his first day.” Mark nodded in understanding as they walked up the stairs, “What is he studying?”

You see, their school, Ncity performing arts was a really cool high school. As the name suggests, it was a performing arts school, so the students got to chose one or more things to focus on during their time enrolled. Mark was studying rapping and music composition, whereas Donghyuck was studying vocal technique and general singing. Renjun was in the music theory program, and Jeno was the only one in their friend group who decided to take up art- more specifically oil painting. Chenle was studying the trumpet (very befitting of his loud personality) and Jisung was in the dance program.

Although they were all in different programs, they still took the core subjects together as a grade, so they still had a lot of their classes together. However since Mark was in the grade above, they only had one class together, but thankfully they had plenty of free periods in common.

“I think he's studying the violin?” Renjun explained, pausing to think for a second.

“Wait up guys!” Jeno’s voice called from behind as he ran up, dragging Jaemin with him.

“You play the violin?!” Donghyuck asked Jaemin when he joined them.

“Yeah,” Jaemin sighed, holding up his expensive looking violin case up.

“I didn't know that you didn't play it over the summer.” Donghyuck nodded in understanding as they entered the building.

“I was getting a new violin made and shipped from France, so I didn't have the chance.” Jaemin explained in monotone, “This school is nice.”

“With the amount of money that we spend to go here, I’d hope so.” Renjun scoffed as he stepped in front of them.

“Love to stay and chat but I have student council things to do.” Renjun grinned as he saluted them, before running down the hallway.

“I forgot he was the class president.” Jeno blinked a couple times.

“Why do they trust him, he's the devil incarnate?” Jaemin joked as he fisted the straps on his backpack.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Chenle is the devil incarnate.” Donghyuck laughed to himself as they walked down the hallway. And then, as if to prove his point, Chenle came running up behind them, trumpet in hand and against his lips as he took in a deep breath before blowing the horn.

“I hate you,” Donghyuck said once Jaemin had finished screaming.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” Mark mumbled as he looked Chenle up and down, his eyes slightly angry.

“I’m sorry, I tried to stop him.” Jisung ran up behind them, obviously out of breath.

“I cannot be stopped, I am my own entity. You can never get rid of me.” Chenle boasted as he took apart his trumpet and put it back in his case.

“Believe me, I’ve tried,” Donghyuck said under his breath as they reached their lockers. Mark turned around to lean against the lockers and maybe sneak a few kisses before school started, but as he turned, Chenle caught sight of the deep bruise on his jaw.

“What happened to your jaw?” Chenle asked, eyeing the bruise curiously.

“Jisung.” Mark glared as Jisung held his hands up in surrender.

“It was an accident!” Jisung defended before turning to Donghyuck and changing the topic, “What happened to your neck?” He gestured towards the bruises that littered the expanse of Donghyuck’s neck.

“Mark.” Donghyuck glared as he shut his locker.

 

***

 

Yuta was well known around the school campus.

He only attended Neo Tech University for half a semester before transferring to their partner college in China, in hopes of mastering Chinese classical music. Even though he was only there for a short while, he skyrocketed in popularity. People would watch him practice, and they would whisper about his love life behind his back. Yuta’s love life was actually quite the hot topic. Since Sicheng was also popular (he was coined the Chinese prince of their campus) and his cold personality towards affection didn't help his already mysterious image, people were surprised that Yuta had broken through.

When Yuta, Johnny, Jaehyun and Taeyong walked onto the campus together, people stared, whispering about how the “prodigal son had returned.” He heard people asking if Yuta had finally gotten sick of China and had come back to claim his Sicheng and his position as the most popular Cello member, and he heard people asking if Sicheng even knew if he was here.

“I forget people actually like you here.” Johnny snorted as he eyed the girls staring and not-so-discreetly pointing. Yuta rolled his eyes and chose to ignore the comment. He was just excited to finally be in a country where he understood, more or less, what people were saying. China was fun, and he learned so much, but he was happy to be back in Korea, back with his friends, and more importantly with Sicheng.

They likely wouldn't see each other on the first day, since Sicheng was enrolled in traditional dance, which was on the other side of the campus, but he had promised they would meet each other outside the arts building.

“Oh! Yuta!” A voice called, snapping Yuta out of his daze to see Doyoung sitting on one of the benches reading a book.

“What are you doing here so early?” Yuta grinned as he walked over and stood over Doyoung.

“I had to drop Jungwoo off at the skating rink early in the morning because no one else was awake,” Doyoung explained as he bookmarked his spot in the book, before closing it entirely.

“Skating rink?” Johnny asked, his expression obviously taken aback, “He skates?”

“Yeah, if you spent any time with him at all you would know that.” Jaehyun scoffed, rolling his eyes as he sat into his hip.

“I actually didn't know that either.” Taeyong piped up, “I actually don't know that much about Jungwoo now that I think about it.”

“Funny story actually, Jungwoo figure skated until his first year in college when he decided he wanted to be a vet and he had the grades for it so he got into the program. And then when he found out he had to dissect animals he actually fainted. Jaemin has it on video.” Doyoung stifled a laugh towards the end, “So now he's majoring in Ballet and skating competitively. I guess he took a break over the summer to get used to the new town? I mean he did move halfway across Korea.”

“Hmm, Maybe I should start listening to him when he speaks.” Johnny shrugged, “Not my fault he talks in size two font.”

“I heard size two font, are we talking about Jungwoo?” Ten asked as he walked up to the group with a grin as he slid under Johnny’s arm, “He’s in my program this year, we promised to get coffee together tomorrow morning when he finishes his skating stuff.”

“You should bring Johnny, I’m pretty sure he doesn't even know Jungwoo’s last name.” Yuta snorted as he elbowed Johnny in the side, the latter sputtered indigenously as he tried to defend himself.

“I know his last name! It’s… It’s- okay I don't but still!” Johnny tried to protest but ultimately failed.

“Hey, guys!” A chipper voice came from behind as Kun walked up, two cups of coffee in hand. Both Johnny and Jaehyun caught the way Doyoung’s eyes softened as he watched Kun slide into the seat next to him, handing him a warm cup of coffee.

Kun and Doyoung had a weird dynamic. They weren't a couple, but they were a couple. They were dating but they weren't official. After hooking up with Doyoung in the backroom of Target, Kun joined their friend group in the beginning of the summer, around the same time as Jaemin and Jungwoo. Kun was a sweet boy, full of smiles and love to give to his friends. He and Doyoung got along well, even though their personalities clashed sometimes. They were good together, as friends with benefits or whatever the hell they were.

“Morning! I brought you coffee!” Kun grinned as Doyoung gratefully took the cup.

“Why don't you bring me coffee?” Johnny sighed and looked down at his boyfriend.

“Because you have your own money and I have to pay rent.” Ten responded without missing a beat

“I’m so happy we all go to the same school! And the high school is just down the road so we all get to stay together! Isn't that so nice?” Kun said with a wide grin as he crossed his legs.

“If I have to drive with them again, then no.” Taeyong glared at Yuta and Johnny, “They would only play the baby shark remix on repeat. I actually contemplated driving us off a bridge.”

“Baaaabyyy shark du du du du du.” Johnny and Jaehyun started to sing in unison, dancing with their hands as Taeyong stared out at the road resolutely.

“If ran into the road and got hit by a car, would it kill me?” Taeyong asked in monotone.

“No, but you might get tuition money out of it.” Doyoung snorted as Taeyong sighed yet again.

“Grannnnnddddmmmma shark du du du du du.” Johnny and Jaehyun continued.

“Oh, speaking of grandma’s, where’s Taeil? I haven't seen him yet.” Yuta asked as Johnny and Jaehyun finally stopped singing.

“He’s working his first year as a student teacher,” Johnny explained as Yuta nodded in understanding.

“He’s actually working at the high school. He made sure the babies didn't find out, so we should be getting panicked texts any second now.” Jaehyun smirked as he pulled his phone out

 

 **OWO:**  what's this?

 

“I guess they figured it out.”

 

***

 

“Is that who I think it is?” Chenle gasped, almost dropping his trumpet case as he caught a glimpse of what appeared to be Taeil, talking to their headmaster.

“Oh my god,” Donghyuck groaned, leaning back against his locker and letting his head slam against the cold metal, “As if this year couldn't get worse.”

“Hello guys!” Taeil smiled brightly as he politely said goodbye to the headmaster before running over to his friends.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Jeno snapped, blinking in confusion at Taeil.

“Language.” Jisung said almost on instinct, earning a glare from Jeno.

“I’m working as a student teacher at your school this year! I would’ve told you earlier but I wanted it to be a surprise.” He said, smile still present on his face.

“Worst surprise ever,” Chenle said with wide eyes, “Take it back take it back I don't want it!”

“Sucks to suck, I’m here for the whole year, get used to seeing this face.” Taeil grinned cheekily, giving the boys a wink before making a dramatic exit, just as the first bell rang, signalling that class would start soon.

“Shit, class is starting,” Mark cursed as he finished stuffing the last of his supplies into his locker, “What do you guys have?”

“I have a free block,” Donghyuck said, turning his head to look at Mark expectantly.

“I have a private lesson with Chanyeol, but we have technical voice together later.” Mark tried to console Donghyuck, the younger pouting at the mere idea of not having Mark always by his side. It was horribly cheesy and gross but Donghyuck had grown used to spending every waking second with Mark, waking up next to him and eating with him and spending the nights with him, but now that was being taken away.

“No one cares, but I have math first period with Renjun.” Jeno sighed, pulling out his schedule to make sure he was right.

“I have biology with Jisung!” Chenle grinned as he hooked arms with Jisung and half-dragged the younger to their classroom.

“I have a free first block.” Jaemin piped up, pointing at his schedule with a half smile on his face. Donghyuck lit up and grabbed his hand.

“Great! Let's go find an empty classroom before all the other snakes claim them!” Donghyuck said with a mischievous grin on his face. He gave Mark a kiss on the cheek before pulling Jaemin down the hallways in search of an empty classroom. It took a while, but they eventually found an empty music room, Donghyuck dropping his bag and taking a seat on the piano bench. Jaemin looked lost for a second and Donghyuck gestured for him to sit wherever he wanted.

“How’re you are liking everything so far?” Donghyuck asked with a small smile as he put one foot on the piano bench.

“It’s a lot to take in,” Jaemin sighed his shoulders slumping with stress as he gripped his schedule tight in his hands, “I have no idea how this schedule works.”

“What do you mean? Didn't Jeno explain it to you yesterday?” Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, taking a peek at the schedule in his hands.

“No…” Jaemin said awkwardly, looking anywhere but Donghyuck.

“That's weird, he told me he was going to tell you how everything worked.” Donghyuck shrugged as he gently took the schedule out of his hands.

“Yep. he didn't.” Jaemin said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

Donghyuck snorted, “What's the matter? Trouble in paradise?”

Jaemin groaned, “Yeah actually,” He frowned.

“Oh wait really? What's wrong?” Donghyuck blinked a couple times before sitting up straight and taking on what Mark liked to call his ‘therapist mode’.

“I don't know we just keep fighting about stupid things and he keeps accidentally forgetting about me and leaving me on read.” Jaemin sighed, his shoulders sagged further as he ran a hand through his hair, “It might be childish to get upset about, but he just keeps forgetting our plans and not answering my texts and its just so frustrating.”

“Wow, I had no idea you guys were having issues.” Donghyuck said, his eyes going soft as he gave Jaemin a comforting smile, “You should try and talk to him about it. He probably doesn't even know he's doing it.”

Jaemin sighed yet again, “You’re probably right, I’ll talk to him.”

“Good,” Donghyuck grinned, “Let me know how it goes.”

Jaemin nodded and a silence passed over them.

“In the meantime, you can play the violin for me since I’ve never had the privilege of hearing you play.” Donghyuck said with a glint in his eyes, as a smile finally rose to Jaemin’s face.

“Fine, fine but only if I get to hear you sing.”

“Deal.”

 

***

 

“Okay, I wasn't expecting you to be  _that_  good.” Donghyuck reeled after Jaemin put down his bow, a shy smile on his face.

“Thanks. I’m a bit rusty though, I haven't played in ages.” Jaemin said as he gingerly put his violin back in its case.

“Ew, stop trying to be humble,” Donghyuck stuck out his tongue in disgust as Jaemin scoffed.

“Your turn. Sing for me.” Jaemin challenged, Donghyuck raising an eyebrow as he rest his fingers on the keys of the piano.

“Let me show you something cool about music school,” Donghyuck said with a mischief laced in his smile as he started playing a familiar tune.

“We’re soaring,” Donghyuck sang out, his honey-like voice echoing out through the room and dancing into the hallways.

The door burst open, Chenle barrelling into the room with his mouth open, “FLYING!!”

Donghyuck smirked before continuing, “There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.” Chenle harmonised with Donghyuck perfectly, Jaemin staring at the pair in confusion.

“I couldn't stop him.” Jisung panted out as he stood in the doorway, exhausted from chasing Chenle down.

“It’s okay no one can stop him,” Donghyuck sighed as he took his hands off the piano, “He’s a force of nature.”

“Is that a compliment?” Chenle grinned as he leaned against the piano.

“Why would I compliment you?” Donghyuck grinned back before glaring at his little brother.

“Meanie.” Chenle huffed as he stuck his tongue, Donghyuck returning the favour.

“Oh while we are here, I don't know if you saw the texts, but Yukhei told us to make sure we all go.” Jisung said as he pulled his phone out, showing off the texts.

“Wait you guys have a group chat?” Jaemin said in genuine confusion, hurt settling deep in his stomach.

“Oh, Jen didn't add you?” Chenle blinked in confusion as he pulled his phone out, missing the way Jaemin’s eyes fell, “Whatever I’ll add you right now.”

 

**OWO has added Najaems to the chat “God has left us”**

 

 **Bieber:**  So i'm sitting there, one bitch on my lap the other making me a sandwich

 

 **Bieber:**  oh shit i forgot

 

**Bieber has added Junguwu to the chat “God has left us”**

 

 **Junguwu:**  what

 

 **Tail:**  wait yukhei continue

 

 **Tail:**  what did the bitch on your lap do?? What happened to the one making you a sandwich

 

 **Junguwu:**  w h a t

 

 **Bieber:**  hahaha what?? Oh gotta go!! A bird just flew in through the window!!

 

 **Jamjamjeno:**  I'm in his class and i can confirm there's no bird hes lying

 

 **Bieber:**  are you calling me a liar???

 

 **Jamjamjeno:** well im not callin you a truther

 

 **Injunnie:**  lol did mark sleep last night?? He looks so dead inside???

 

 **Johnny Johnny:**  bold of you to assume he sleeps

 

 **OWO:**  yes papa

 

 **Johnny Johnny:**  for fucks sake

 

 **Jamjamjeno:**  I dont think he slept

 

 **Ty:**  yeah hyuck slept over

 

 **Hyuck Lee:**  stop implying things!!

 

 **Injunnie:**  your neck implies enough!!!

 

 **Hyuck Lee:**  Hi im starting a kickstarter to put renjun down

 

 **Kunkun:**  signed

 

 **10/10:**  i think thats his first time texting in this chat

 

 **Injunnie:**  wow first time texting in the chat and its SLANDER

 

 **Doyoung:**  signed

 

 **Injunnie:**  what did I do to you???

 

 **Jamjamjeno:**  wait is mark asleep???

 

 **Hyuck Lee:**  let him rest

 

 **Injunnie:**  nah hes jsut slouching

 

 **Jamjamjeno:**  hes always slouchin

 

 **Injunnie:**  yeah he lost his bones in the skeleton war

 

*******

 

 **Markle:**  yOU DID NOT!!

 

 **Najaems:**  what just happened???

 

 **Hyuck Lee:**  HFKSLJGHDJFGH YUKHEI WHAT THE HELL

 

 **Junguwu:**  what?

 

 **Ty:**  oh no yukhei what did you do

 

 **Injunnie:**  yOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED

 

 **Yutado:** yEAH BECAUSE YOU WONT TELL US!!

 

 **Injunnie:** you know what, just for that I wont tell you

 

 **Najaems:**  i live for drama so i’ll tell you

 

 **Najaems:**  so we are having the like end of day meeting for the first day of school and they are like okay any student announcements?

 

 **Najaems:**  and Yukhei stands up and goes to the mic and fucking says

 

 **Ty:**  language

 

 **10/10:**  shut up and let the prophet speak

 

 **Najaems:**  ????

 

 **10/10:**  CONTINUE

 

 **Najaems:**  yeah he goes up to the mic and fucking says

 

 **Najaems:**  just wanted to let everyone know that im dating a college boy

 

 **Yutado:**  hE DIDNT

 

 **10/10:**  hsgdjklJGHSDKGJ WHAT THE FUCK YUKHEI

 

 **Junguwu:**  :O

 

 **ùwú:** someone from the audience shouted “odd flex but okay”

 

 **Bieber:**  i had to let the people know!!

 

 **Hyuck Lee:**  know what? That youre the biggest idiot?? Who the fuck announces that??

 

 **Tail:**  i literally heard him scoff through the text

 

 **OWO:**  me too

 

 **Injunnie:** yeah because you’re sitting right next to him and he scoffed outloud

 

 **Bieber:**  i wanted everyone to know that i was dating the hottest college boy ever

 

 **Junguwu:** :D

 

 **Junguwu:**  meet me at the skating rink in twenty minutes

 

 **Bieber:**  of course!!

 

 **10/10:**  hes getting it!!!

 

 **Hyuck Lee:**  how is he getting it, he doesnt even have a car

 

***

 

Yukhei hated the cold.

Like, he  _despised_  all cold things. He just didn't understand how on earth people would prefer the cold harsh stressful winters to the nice carefree and hot summers. That's why when he found that Jungwoo was a figure skater, he was beyond confused.

_“So what’s your major?” Yukhei asked one night in July while they were under the covers, exhausted from the night's activities. Jungwoo rolled onto his side staring up at Yukhei with those wide eyes that he was so weak for._

_“Ballet.” Jungwoo said with a smile on his face as Yukhei’s expression twisted into one of confusion._

_“What? Really?” Yukhei asked._

_“Yeah,” Jungwoo closed his eyes and nodded, “Because of the whole figure skating thing.”_

_“What figure skating thing?” Yukhei blinked, racking his brain for anything Jungwoo had said about figure skating in the past._

_“Oh wait I never told you did I?” Jungwoo’s eyes widened in realisation before melting into crescents, “Yeah I don't think I had the chance since the past month I was too busy trying to get you to date me.” Jungwoo breathed out a laugh as Yukhei cackled._

_“But yeah, I’m a figure skater. I skate and stuff.” Jungwoo smiled softly._

_“Ew, I hate the cold,” Yukhei grimaced._

_“Me too.” Jungwoo snorted, “But I like skating.”_

He still didn't understand why Jungwoo would put himself through the coldness of the ice skating rink if he hated the temperature. The frigid air of the skating rink, hit Yukhei right as he opened the doors, making him immediately regret his decision to forgo a jacket, but he walked into the building regardless, oh the things love makes you do. The rink was empty, and quiet save for the sound of a singular pair of skates scraping against the ice.

Yukhei smiled to himself as he walked up to the barrier, resting his elbows and watching Jungwoo dance across the ice. The older hadn't noticed him yet, too wrapped up in his skating to notice him, and Yukhei didn't think it was right to distract him. He liked watching Jungwoo skate, no, he  _loved it._  He looked so beautiful on the ice, his cheeks red from the cold and his eyebrows slightly furrowed in concentration as he focused on getting his turns right.

“Xuxi!” Jungwoo gasped once he noticed Yukhei leaning against the barrier, his face lighting up in happiness making Yukhei’s heart melt in adoration. The boy skated over, his smile ever present as he slid to a stop and immediately took Yukhei’s face into his hands.

“You came!” Jungwoo said softly as he cupped his cheeks.

“Of course I came.” Yukhei giggled as he leaned over and slotted their lips together. Jungwoo smiled into the kiss before sliding his hand down Yukhei’s neck and deepening the kiss.

“You’re too cold.” Yukhei mumbled against his lips, shivering at the feeling of Jungwoo’s frigid hands and lips against his skin as the older pressed a kiss against his cheek.

“Sorry, give me a second to get changed and then we can go, okay?” Jungwoo suggested, pressing another kiss to Yukhei’s cheek when the boy nodded. Jungwoo grinned and pulled away completely, skating to the exit before grabbing his bag and walking over to the changing rooms.

 

 **Bieber:** Sicheng I need you to pick me and jungwoo up

 

 **Loselose:**  and why should I?

 

 **Bieber:** 我会告诉你你的秘密 ( _I’ll expose your secrets)_

 

 **Loselose:**  on my way

 

 **OWO:**  SHSDJKGHSDFKJLGHSDJLFKGH

 

 **Injunnie:**  inch resting

 

 **Jamjamjeno:**  what are they saying?? What's interesting??

 

 **Injunnie:**  idk maybe if you paid attention in class you would know

 

 **Jamjamjeno:**  ouch

 

Sicheng rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket, happy to not be on the receiving end of Renjun’s ruthless assault for once. That boy had a mouth, and Sicheng was just happy that he had Jeno as a scapegoat. The sun was just starting to set, the leaves were just starting to fall, fluttering down to the concrete gracefully, reminding everyone that fall was upon them. That school was truly starting again.

Sicheng couldn't say he was upset to be starting the new school year. It was the first year with where Yuta would finally be there at their school. He would be moving into Doyoung’s apartment with him, and they would get to go through the struggles of the school year together. They would be able to grow together as a couple. Sicheng was embarrassed to talk about it, but he was so excited for Yuta to be back, he was excited to share a room with him for longer than the three-month summer. He was excited for them to bicker about stupid things and kiss and makeup. He was excited to be in a relationship.

Sicheng was sat outside the music department since his own class had ended early and he thought it might be a good idea to try and surprise Yuta. Checking his watch, he shuffled his feet, crossing and uncrossing his legs impatiently. The class would be over any second, and Yuta would be walking through those doors. All of a sudden Sicheng felt anxiety wash over him,  _what if I look too eager? Or too desperate? Should I leave? Or should I play it off like I was just in the area? What the fuck Sicheng the music department is nowhere near the dance department he won't believe that._  He didn't have time to ponder it further as students started to spill from the double doors, Sicheng fumbling to pull out his phone and look disinterested. He heard a faint gasp a couple feet away and he had to physically repress the smile that almost rose to his face.

“What are you doing here?” Yuta’s melodic voice sounded out, laced with confusion but no malice. This was especially evident when Sicheng looked up and saw the expression of pure and unadulterated happiness written all over his face. The wait was definitely worth it.

“I uh,” Sicheng started to say as he stood up, searching his mind for an excuse.

“You came to see me? That's so nice of you! Who knew you could be such a sweetheart?” Yuta grinned and Sicheng knew he couldn't lie when Yuta was smiling that bright as he wrapped his arms around the other’s waist.

“Shut up,” Sicheng rolled his eyes before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Yuta’s expectant lips.

“Softie.” Yuta whispered his eyes sparkling in the light as he gazed at Sicheng.

 _Only for you,_  he wanted to say, but he chickened out and the words died on his tongue.

Maybe another time, when he had more confidence.

Maybe another time.

 

***

 

“Come onnn Mark, let's go to sleep!” Donghyuck whined from where he was sat cross-legged on the floor, tugging at the hem of Mark’s too big sweatshirt.

“I'm almost done.” Mark responded, not taking his eyes off of his work as his foot anxiously tapped at the base of his desk chair.

“Hurry up.” Donghyuck pouted, putting his head in Mark’s lap, hoping to elicit some response from the boy.

“Mmm,” Mark hummed as he used his free hand to tangle in Donghyuck’s hair. Donghyuck knew that Mark was a hard worker, he dedicated himself to every task he took on, which was an amazing talent to have. It would take him far in life but right now it was an obstacle since the only place he wanted to take Mark to was to bed so that they could sleep.

The younger groaned and sat back up, Mark silently dropping his hand to his lap as if Donghyuck hadn't been there in the first place. Pouting, Donghyuck got up and walked over to Mark’s bed, throwing off the covers and sitting down on the mattress. He wanted to nag Mark some more, beg him to go to sleep, but he didn't want to be a bother so he kept his mouth shut and waited for Mark. Eventually, his own exhaustion started getting to him and he laid down, and shut his eyes, trying his best to fight the sleep until Mark came.

Donghyuck sighed in relief when he heard Mark shut his laptop and get out of his desk chair to shuffle over to the bed.

“Sorry, baby.” Mark apologised as he leaned over and pushed Donghyuck’s hair back so he could press a kiss to his forehead.

“Shut up and sleep with me.” Donghyuck responded, lift his arms to make grabby hands at Mark.

“Sleep with you?” Mark raised an eyebrow, “I mean if you insist.”

“Idiot you know what I meant.” Donghyuck snapped his eyes open, glaring at a now laughing Mark. Once the boy had calmed down he climbed into bed, Donghyuck immediately wrapping his arms around Mark.

“You know I probably won't be here when you wake up, right?” Mark asked softly, brushing his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair. Donghyuck knew he wouldn't be there since he had swim team starting tomorrow and they met early in the mornings more often than not. He knew, but he didn't like it. He liked waking up next to Mark, but now the swim team was gonna take that away from him.

“I know.” Donghyuck said into Mark’s chest, his voice sad as ever as Mark breathed out a laugh and pulled away so he could look at Donghyuck. His Donghyuck, his  _beautiful_ Donghyuck. Mark’s eyes softened as they always did when he looked at Donghyuck, the younger’s eyes wide and waiting with a hint of sadness. Smiling, Mark leaned in and slotted their lips together, Donghyuck sighing into the kiss as his grip on Mark tightened. Mark held him close, tangling his fingers in Donghyuck’s hair as the younger deepened the kiss.

“But I’m here right now, okay?” Mark mumbled against Donghyuck’s lips leaving the younger breathless.

“Okay.”


	2. Daegu?

The was a Donghyuck shaped hole in Mark’s Donghyuck shaped heart.

Mark was more than sad when his alarm went off at 5 am. His eyes snapped open immediately, his arm flinging onto his bedside table to switch off the alarm before Donghyuck woke up. Once it was off, Mark sighed and rolled back onto his side, taking some time to just take in his beautiful boyfriend. 

Donghyuck was exquisite, more beautiful and intricate than any painting Mark had ever seen and frankly, better than any painting he would  _ ever _ see. (the Mona Lisa had nothing on Hyuck). His eyebrows were slightly furrowed from being so absorbed in whatever he was dreaming about yet he looked so serene. His cheeks were slightly swollen and his lips were pouted, breathing out puffs of air as his bare chest rose and fell with each intake. Mark couldn't help the smile that rose to his face as the hickeys that littered Hyuck’s chest caught his eye. He reached out and gently traced the dark bruise on his collarbone, Donghyuck whining in his sleep as he threw his head back.

His caramel hair flew out of his face, as the boy sighed, licking his lips before slipping back into his regular sleeping pattern. Mark knew that he had to get out of bed to get ready for swim team, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave Hyuck, I mean you couldn't really blame him. Who would want to leave when Donghyuck was there sleeping and looking so soft and kissable. It was a difficult decision but Mark eventually leaned over and pressed a kiss to Donghyuck’s pouting lips before crawling out of the covers. He made sure to pull the covers back over Donghyuck, tucking the sheet under his chin and pressing another kiss to his forehead, smiling to himself as he pulled away. 

It didn't take too long to get ready, just five minutes in the bathroom and he was set. He took a couple minutes to leave a note for Donghyuck, grab his backpack and give Donghyuck one final parting kiss before finally leaving his room.

“Is Donghyuck in your room?” Mark’s mother asked as she tossed Mark his bag.

“Yeah. Do you think you could make some extra breakfast for when he wakes up?” Mark said as he put his laptop in his backpack along with his change of clothes.

“Of course, Sweetie.” Mark’s mother smiled sweetly before giving Mark a kiss on the cheek and pushing him out the door. The drive to the school was lonely and dark, since the sun had yet to rise, and Donghyuck wasn't in the car to scream along to music and feed Mark cheez-its.

He parked in his spot and ran inside since he was already running a few minutes late. The changing rooms were full when Mark bust in, pulling his shirt off and throwing his bag into his locker room.

“First day, and your already pushing it, Lee.” Chanyeol smirked as they left the locker room and walked to the pool.

“Shut it, Park.” Mark rolled his eyes as they met the rest of team near the whiteboard. Park Chanyeol, the tallest and fastest boy on the swim team. The school’s ace rapper and on top of that, everyone was in love with him. He was Mark’s antithesis, but they were best friends, even if Mark was just a little bit jealous of him (read:  _ very _ jealous of him)

They were put against each other in everything, in school competitions, in academics and especially on the swim team. Their coach loved to put them in lanes next to each other and it always became a silent competition to see who would finish the sets first. 

That day was no different. They were put next to each other and were given the same set, and as per usual, it became a silent competition. By the end of practice, Mark was exhausted and panting, since he didn't swim at all over the summer (he didn't have the time between his job as a lifeguard and making out with Donghyuck, two very important things). Chanyeol got out first, holding out his hand to help Mark out of the pool.

“You’re out of shape, Lee.” Chanyeol commented, slightly cocky and slightly concerned.

“Yeah, but I still won.” Mark grinned and stuck out his tongue. Chanyeol hit him with the end of his towel, before disappearing into the other section of the locker room, leaving Mark alone in the otherwise empty section. He got changed quickly, putting his wet clothes in a separate bag and stuffing that bag into his backpack. Swinging his bag onto his back, Mark fixed his hair in the mirror before leaving the locker room and walking to student lounge.

“Where’s Hyuck?” Was the first thing Jaemin said when he ran into Mark in the hallway.

“I don't know actually. I had my first swim practice this morning so I couldn't drive him.” Mark explained as they walked towards the student lounge.

“Ohhh,” Jaemin nodded in understanding as they took a seat on the couch.

**OWO:** good morning gamers!! Let's get this bread!

 

**Injun:** i should've killed you when i had the chance

 

**OWO:** w-when did you have the chance

 

**Yutado:** how tf do you stutter over text

 

**Kunkun:** but when did you have the chance to kill him?

 

**OWO:** ^^^

 

**Injun:** remember Daegu?

 

**Kunkun:** what happened in Daegu

 

**Injun:** we don't discuss what happened in Daegu.

 

**Kunkun:** Doyoung?

 

**Doyoung:** sorry babe, i cant

 

**Kunkun:** what the hell happened in Daegu?

 

“Jeno!” Jaemin called out, once Renjun and Jeno entered the lounge, “Can you tell me what happened in Daegu?”

“No can do, I’m bound by contract.” Jeno responded as he sat down next to Jaemin, Renjun taking the seat on the boy's other side.

“That's ominous.” Jaemin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, sighing when Jeno shrugged his shoulders.

“Injunnie!” Jaemin raised his voice about four octaves as he hooked his chin on Renjun’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s waist, “Can you pleaseeee tell me what happened?”

The boy shook his head. Jaemin fluttered his eyelashes and pouted.

“No! I can't.” Renjun said, firmer this time, making Jaemin huff in frustration. Renjun and Jeno were saved from a whining Jaemin when the bell rang, the latter groaning as the pair half ran to their next class. Mark bid Jaemin goodbye, the boy sulking as he walked to his own class.

For what seemed like the first time, Mark was itching to get to class, since he knew Donghyuck was going to be there. And sure enough, when Mark pushed open the door Donghyuck was sat at their table, head in his hands, tapping the end of his pencil against the wood. Mark was smiling unconsciously as he walked over to the table, sliding into the seat next to Donghyuck. 

“Hey!” Mark grinned as he watched the realisation seep into Donghyuck’s features.

“I haven't seen you in like, forever.” Donghyuck smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. But before their lips could touch, the teacher was clearing his throat, glaring at the two before commencing class. Donghyuck sighed and slumped into his seat, Mark chuckling quietly as he reached over and put his hand on Donghyuck’s thigh.

 

**Injun:** can we cancel Markhyuck p l e a s e

 

**Ty:** why would we do that?

 

**Injun:** they are gross and i don't like it

 

**Injun:** my first move as student class president is abolishing markhyuck’s rights

 

**Ty:** i dont think thats how it works

 

**Injun:** Mark is copping feel during class can we cancel them

 

**Jamjamjeno:** he just put his hand on hyuck’s thigh hes not copping a feel stop being dramatic jun

 

**Injun:** what is with Mark and putting his hand on Hyuck’s thighs???

 

**ùwú:** Donghyuck’s thigh: is free

 

**OWO:** Mark:

 

**OWO:**

 

Halfway through the class, Donghyuck put his hand on top of Mark’s fingers, the older looking up and making eye contact with him. Donghyuck smiled before raising his hand and asking to go to the bathroom. Mark got the idea, waiting five minutes before asking to go to the bathroom himself. The teacher gave Mark a look before nodding and dismissing him. 

He walked through the hallways taking the turn before pushing the bathroom door open. Donghyuck pulled him into the nearest stall, wasting no time in pressing him against the wall of the stall.

“Your roots are starting to show,” Donghyuck said into Mark’s neck, one hand tangled in his hair as he breathed in the scent of vanilla that always seemed to hang around Mark.

“I think I’ll dye it again soon.” Mark responded back, his voice hoarse and tired as he rubbed his hands down Donghyuck’s back.

“Mhmm, okay,” Donghyuck hummed before pressing a kiss to the place where his neck met his shoulder, letting the touch linger. Mark shivered under the kiss, Donghyuck smiling into his skin before kissing up Mark’s neck and finally locking their lips together. Mark sighed into the kiss, happy to finally have Donghyuck in his arms after such a rough day (ignoring the fact that the day had just begun).

Donghyuck tilt his head to get a better angle, deepening the kiss as a result, making Mark’s heart skip a beat. 

Mark knew Donghyuck better he knew himself. He knew what made Donghyuck upset, he knew what made Donghyuck smile. He knew what made Donghyuck squeal with excitement and he knew just what to do when Donghyuck was crying. He knew what made Donghyuck whine and what made him moan into his mouth when they kissed late at night. He knew Donghyuck’s body by heart, he knew where each of his moles were, he knew where each of his scars were, each so beautiful and unique to his Donghyuck. No one was quite like Donghyuck,  _ no one _ . 

Mark knew that if he pulled Donghyuck closer and pressed his thumb into his hipbone, that the boy’s breath would hitch, so he did it just to prove his thesis. He slid his hand down Donghyuck’s side, settling at his hip before pulling him closer and pressing circles into his hip bone. As per usual, Donghyuck’s breath hitched as his grip on Mark’s hair tightened. 

He knew that if he bit Donghyuck’s lip the boy would gasp and open his mouth for Mark to explore. So he did just that. Spoiler alert: he was right. He knew Donghyuck like the back of his hand. He knew Donghyuck better than he knew himself. He knew what made him upset and what made him smile. He knew that new that new vinyls made him squeal with excitement and knew that the only way to make Donghyuck stop crying was to hold him and smother him with love and affection. He knew that Donghyuck had three moles on his face, two on his neck and one behind his ear (which he called a secret mole since only Mark knew about it). 

He knew that with each touch of their lips Donghyuck was saying  _ I love you. _ Each lingering touch was a reminder  _ I love you alot _ . Each gaze and smile was  _ newsflash dork: I love you. _ He knew that. He knew Donghyuck, better than anyone.

Mark smiled against Donghyuck’s lips, “I love you too,” Mark whispered.

Donghyuck paused.

“Shut up and kiss me, idiot.” Donghyuck responded, pressing himself closer against Mark, if that was even possible. Mark knew that that was another way of saying  _ I love you. _

He giggled into the kiss before sliding his hands under Donghyuck's shirt, the boy going weak under his touch, as he always did. And then they kissed for a while, not really caring about the fact that their class was still going on and they didn't care that the bathroom stench was really started to get to them, all Donghyuck cared about was the feeling of Mark on his lips and all Mark cared about was swallowing each of Donghyuck’s moans and high pitched whines.

They were so absorbed in one another that they didn't even hear the door open or the gasp that came from the poor boy that walked on them.

 

***

 

“I thought we were trying to see how long it would take people to figure out we were dating?” Donghyuck huffed as they walked outside, “We literally got caught making out on the second day of school.”

Mark sighed, running a hand through his hair (which he really needed to redye soon) “Yeah, we suck.” He breathed out a laugh, Donghyuck doing the same before reaching down and intertwining his fingers with Mark’s much colder ones. Donghyuck brought their hand up pressing a kiss to the top of Mark’s, and the older couldn't deny the fact that heartbeat picked up. He couldn't deny the fact that his chest got warm, despite the temperatures slowly dropping with the idea of autumn. 

Donghyuck just kinda, had that effect on him.

“You really need to redye your hair.” Donghyuck said against the skin of Mark’s hand, a smile blooming on his lips.

“Are you sure? I thought I looked hot.” Mark smirked as he ran a hand through his overgrown hair, Donghyuck rolling his eyes and pressing one finally kiss to the top of Mark’s hand before letting their hands down.

“No you just look greasy,” Donghyuck grinned cheekily as Mark snorted.

Donghyuck leaned in and hooked his chin on Mark’s shoulder smiling to himself, “You’re lucky I think you’re hot even if your hair is gross.” Donghyuck giggled into Mark’s neck, the older laughing before tightening his grip on Hyuck’s hand.

“Disgusting,” Renjun cut in between the two of them, (literally cutting between them, he pulled their hands apart and everything), “gross, the both of you.”

“You’re just sad you're alone.” Donghyuck teased, Renjun glaring at him in response.

“At Least I’m not gross.”

“At Least I have a boyfriend.” Donghyuck said without missing a beat, Renjun looking offended for a split second before shaking his head in disapproval, “Below the belt, Hyuck, Below the belt.”

“Hyuck Lee!” A voice bellowed from behind and Mark swore he saw Donghyuck soul leave his body.

“For fucks sake,” Donghyuck sighed, whipping around to stare at his brother angrily, “How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!”

“I’ll only stop when it stops being funny.” Yukhei giggled as he led to them to the soccer field.

“I’m excited to watch Jeno play.” Jaemin grinned as he wiggled inbetween Mark and Donghyuck.

“You havent seen him play yet?” Donghyuck asked as they got to the bleachers.

“No, not yet.” Jaemin said, his tone slightly somber.

“Well, I’ll tell you one thing.” Donghyuck grinned as he leaned closer to Jaemin, “he looks how when he plays.”

“Hey!” Mark scoffed, glaring at Donghyuck.

“You look hot doing everything, babes,” Donghyuck smiled, giving Mark heart eyes as the older gave in.

They took their seats at the bleachers, Jungwoo, Johnny and taeil joining soon after.

“Ew, go away I can't be seen with you.” Renjun grimaced as he scooched away from Taeil.

“I’m only here because Jeno is my cousin and his mum said I had to come to his soccer games or else she would stop packing me lunch.” Taeil explained, Renjun giving him a weird look before turning back to the game.

“Hey, Xuxi, will you come with me to throw out my cup?” Jungwoo asked, a pleasant smile on his face as Yukhei turned to look at him, confused.

“Why do I need to come?” Yukhei asked, obviously too absorbed in the game to even think about leaving for even a minute.

Jungwoo looked down at the floor with a small smile on his face before looking back up at Yukhei from underneath his lashes, “Because I want you to?”

Yukhei’s jaw went slack, astonished by just how beautiful his boyfriend was, “Yeah I’ll go.”

“Its almost concerning how whipped he is.” Renjun whispered under his breath as the pair left the bleachers to throw out his cup. After he threw out his cup, Jungwoo spun around, intertwining their fingers as he pulled Yukhei behind the bleachers.

“What-” Yukhei was about to ask, but before he could get the sentence out, Jungwoo was on his lips, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and rolling onto his toes. Yukhei made a small sound of confusion before his hands flew to Jungwoo’s waist, almost on instinct. Though he was surprised, Yukhei kissed back almost immediately, locking their lips as he pushed forwards. Jungwoo was forced off his toes, Yukhei pulling him closer and kissing him so hard, Jungwoo couldn't help but whine.

Yukhei swiped his tongue against Jungwoo’s bottom lip, the older deepening the kiss, as his hands slid up to tangle in Yukhei’s dirty blonde locks. And Yukhei was so in love, so so inlove with the boy in his arms. The boy who could be so sweet and so innocent but had eyes that could get anyone in the mood. The boy who would giggle and smile while massaging Yukhei’s thigh under the dinner table. The boy who could go from watching kids shows to making out on the couch.  
  
**Bieber:** guess who just made out with a senior behind the bleachers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you enjoy?  
> i plan on posting the other half of this chapter soon!! hope you'll like it
> 
> Q: which ship do you want to see alot in this fic?? lmk please!!


	3. Soup.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff: yukhei?? Saying no to a dick appointment?????
> 
>  
> 
> Markle: in this economy????

“I wish a college student would make out with me behind the bleachers,” Donghyuck sighed, his shoulders slumping as he read Yukhei’s text.

“I could make out with you behind the bleachers.” Mark offered, to which Donghyuck shook his head.

“Nah, you’re still a high schooler it doesn't count.” 

“Guess we just have to wait until after I graduate,” Mark responded, Jaemin scoffing as he rolled his eyes.

“Could you guys take your weird foreplay elsewhere? I’m trying to watch my boyfriend kick a ball.” Jaemin said, his eyes trained on Jeno as the boy ran across the field.

“That’s kinky.” Renjun giggled.

“That's soccer.” Mark said, not missing a beat.

Renjun paused for a second, pondering Mark’s statement before saying, “my point still stands.”

“What does that even mean?” Mark asked, his eyebrows furrowed in both confusion and exasperation.

**Jeff:** is renjun making weird sexual jokes again?

 

**Jeff:** i can feel the confusion and anger radiating off of Mark

 

**Markle:** omg how did you know

 

**Jeff:** I just...knew

 

**Markle:** wow bro our minds….

 

**Jeff:** so connected

 

**Markle:** jae you might aswell be my soulmate

 

“Hey!” Donghyuck huffed, hitting Mark on the shoulder, the older giggling as he playfully pushed Hyuck back.

 

**Tail:** both of you are dating someone

 

**Jeff:** mark is like basically my brother in law

 

**Ty:** ???? we arent married

 

**Jeff:** yet

 

Sicheng pocketed his phone, a frown permanent on his face as he shuffled through the leaves on campus. He had time before his next class, so he thought it might be a good idea to try and find Yuta in the music department. He hardly knew his way around that area of the campus, since he was usually just in the dance department, so he had enlisted the help of Ten since he had finished his classes for the day. 

Of course, Johnny came along since you couldn't have Ten without Johnny, “So, why are you going to the music department, anyway?” Ten asked as he swung his and Johnny’s intertwined fingers.

“I was gonna go see Yuta,” Sicheng responded, looking down at Johnny and Ten’s hands. He wanted to hold Yuta’s hand.

“Really?” Johnny gasped, his voice laced with surprise as he leaned forward to get a better look at Sicheng.

“Is that weird? I thought that it was what couples do…” Sicheng trailed off at the end, missing the way Ten’s face lit up.

“No! It's really cute and nice of you, Sicheng, I know Yuta is going to be totally overjoyed.” Ten grinned, calming Sicheng’s nerves down considerably. 

“Okay, this is the building, you just go inside, take a left into the classical music department and he is probably in one of the practice rooms.” Ten explained as they neared the front doors of the music department.

“How do I know which practice room he’s in?” Sicheng spun around to look at the couple.

“You’ll know, trust me.” Johnny giggled, Sicheng eyeing him weirdly before turning around.

“Go get your mans!” Ten called after Sicheng as they boy entered the building. He took the left and followed the signs to the practice rooms, finally understanding what Johnny meant when he said that he would know which practice room Yuta would be in. Outside one of the practice rooms, there was a small crowd of students, all standing and watch in awe at the person practicing inside. 

Sicheng took a couple tentative steps forwards, catching sight of Yuta sitting on a white chair playing his cello. He completely understood why there were people there standing outside the room; Yuta looked gorgeous when he was playing. His eyebrows would furrow in concentration, a slight pout in his face as his fingers danced across the strings.

And whenever he would get into a song, his eyes would shut, his expression serene as he played beautiful music. People just walking by could easily become entranced at the sound of Yuta’s beautiful music. It was impossible to ignore.

He finished the song, Pulling Sicheng out of his daze as he took a step forward, rapping his knuckles against the glass door. Yuta’s eyes snapped up, his eyes melting into happiness when caught sight of Sicheng standing outside the door. He quickly got up, carefully resting his cello on the chair before opening the door for Sicheng.

“Hey!” Yuta pulled Sicheng into a hug once he entered the room.

“Hi.” Sicheng said into Yuta’s chest, before pulling away. He was feeling courageous that day, so he leaned forward and captured Yuta’s lips in a short, but sweet kiss. When they separated, Yuta looked awestruck, his heart in his eyes as he grinned.

“Do you wanna get some food with me?” Yuta asked as he (sadly) pulled away and put his cello away.

“Yeah.” Sicheng nodded as they left the music department. As they were walking through the leaves, Sicheng thought back to Johnny and Ten, how they were holding hands and smiling. They were a perfect couple, and Sicheng couldn't help but want to be like them. And as I mentioned before, he was feeling courageous so he reached down and intertwined their fingers. Yuta smiled to himself, swinging their hands slightly.

And Sicheng thought, _ we might not be Ten and Johnny yet, but we are on our way. _

  
  


***

  
  


After Jeno’s soccer game, everyone went their separate ways. Chenle and Jisung went back to the school building to do God knows what, Yukhei and Jungwoo snuck off about halfway through, and Jeno had gone out with his friends from the soccer them, leaving Jaemin and Renjun sitting the back of Mark’s car.

The four of them agreed to grab some snacks from the corner store and go to Mark's house to watch TV together, texting in the group chat and opening up the invitation to the rest of their friends. 

As they walked through the aisle of the corner store, there was a weight on Jaemin’s chest. His eyes were trained on Donghyuck and Mark’s intertwined fingers. They fit so perfectly together almost like puzzle pieces, it was adorable. Mark and Donghyuck were like that, it was almost like they were soulmates because they completed each other so perfectly.

Whenever Jaemin held hands with Jeno it always seemed like something was missing.

“Jaem! Are you ready for our interview tomorrow?” Donghyuck spun around, his eyes inquiring as he smiled at Jaemin.

“Yeah,” Jaemin sighed, putting a smile on his face as he looked up at his friends.

“Oh, the Starbucks Kun works at?” Renjun asked as he ever so discreetly shoveled gummy worms into their cart. Mark was buying and Renjun was fully planning on taking advantage of that.

“Yup!” Donghyuck grinned, as they checked out their food.

“Hmm, I guess I’ll have to help you with your interview,” Mark said as they got into the car, Donghyuck in the passenger seat and the others in the back seat as per usual.

“What help could you give?” Renjun scoffed, “You got the job at the beach because your dad literally owns the beach.”

“That’s a lie!” Mark defended, “He owns the shack, there's a big difference.” Mark mumbled under his breath, Renjun, and Jaemin laughing at the response.

“But still, I would appreciate the help.” Donghyuck grinned, reaching over and placing a hand on Mark’s thigh. Jaemin’s heart twisted.

 

///

 

The four of them were sat in Mark’s basement, Donghyuck sitting opposite his boyfriend, about to practice for his interview.

“Okay, for these types of things, you need to be ready for any question,” Mark said with a  firm nod.

“Kay, hit me with it.” Donghyuck said, putting on his best serious face.

“Donghyuck, it says here that you haven't had a job before, is that true?” Mark asked, using his best interviewer voice.

“Yes, but I believe that I am responsible enough to take on the hardships of this position,” Donghyuck said, making sure his voice as steady and clear, ignoring the way Renjun started laughing. They went on like that, Mark acting like the interviewer and Donghyuck doing his best to stay serious and answer all his questions, until,

“Donghyuck, do you have a lover?” Mark asked with a small smile on his face.

“Stop joking around Mark.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“I’m not joking, this is a question that might be asked. So are you single or taken?” Mark asked, keeping his facial expression in check as he straightened his posture.

“I...do have a lover.” Donghyuck responded, locking eyes with Mark.

“Really?” Mark broke out into a grin, “Is he cute?”

Donghyuck groaned and hit Mark on the back of the head in frustration.

Ten minutes later Renjun had to kick them off the couch since they were kissing too loudly and he couldn't hear the TV.

  
  


***

 

**Junguwu:** yukheiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 

**Bieber:** yup yup what's up babe?

 

**Injun:** ew did you see him call him babe??

 

**Tail:** whipped culture

 

**Junguwu:** can you come over? I need your help with something?

 

**Injun:** “help with something” caN YALL NOT DO THIS IN THE PRIV CHAT???

 

**Bieber:** no sorry :/ im busy buying clothes

 

**Jeff:** yukhei?? Saying no to a dick appointment?????

 

**Markle:** in this economy????

 

**Junguwu:** hurry up and get your clothes and come here

 

**Bieber:** I cant find them

 

**Junguwu:** what do you mean you cant find them

 

**Bieber:** I cant find them, theres only soup

 

**Junguwu:** what??? Soup??

 

**Bieber:** theres only soup

 

**Junguwu:** then get out of the soup aisle!!!

 

**Bieber:** okay!!! No need to shout

 

**Bieber:** theres more soup

 

**Junguwu:** what do you mean theres more soup??

 

**Bieber:**  i mean,, theres more soup!!

 

**Junguwu:** then move to the next aisle!!

 

**Bieber:** theres,,,, still soup

 

**Junguwu:** where are you right now??

 

**Bieber:** im at soup

 

**Junguwu:** wh,,at do you mean???

 

**Bieber:** im at soup!!!

 

**Ty:** yukhei, what store are you in?

 

**Bieber:** thE SOUP STORE

 

**Junguwu:** WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE????

 

**Bieber:** FUCK YOU 

 

“Donghyuck, things could be worse.” Mark said as he pocketed his phone, “You could be as dumb as Yukhei.”

“Yeah if you had a brain as small as his, you definitely wouldn't get this job.” Renjun giggled as they walked into the Starbucks.

“You guys aren't helping,” Donghyuck sighed as turned around to face Mark and Renjun, Jaemin doing the same.

“Aw babe, come here,” Mark cooed when he saw the nervous look on Donghyuck’s face. Donghyuck pouted and walked into Mark’s arms, the older running a comforting hand through his boyfriend’s hair, “you got this, they would be stupid to not hire you.”

Renjun eyed the pair, before looking over at Jaemin, catching the sad look in his eyes, “I’m not Jeno, but I can give you a hug,” Renjun smiled as he held his arms out for Jaemin. His brightened considerably as Renjun gave him a hug.

“You’re gonna get the job, I know it.” Renjun gave Jaemin a comforting pat on the shoulder before the manager came out and called their names.

Spoiler alert: they got the job in the end.

(probably due to the hugs, but you didn't hear it from me)

  
***  
  


There was a weight on Jaemin’s chest.

He didn't know where it came from, but it was definitely there. Whenever he thought of Jeno his heart would twist, and the weight would get heavier, but not in the sweet happy way it used to. The weight was heavy as Jaemin left Mark's house, walking over to his own. 

He smiled sadly to himself as he remembered all the times Jeno would wait for Jaemin in his room, laying on the boy’s bed with his phone in hand as he played video games. But now when he pushed his bedroom door open, it was empty and cold.

And the weight got heavier.

He fell asleep with that feeling weighing on his chest, that weird feeling that maybe Jeno didn't like him as much as Jaemin liked him, that maybe they just weren't meant to be. As much as he tried to ignore the weight, it just got heavier and heavier as time went on and Jeno kept missing their dates and leaving him on read, and not calling him back. It just got heavier as Jeno stopped kissing him in public, and when he didn't give Jaemin so much as a look after his soccer games were over. It got heavier when Jeno didn't even notice that Jaemin had not come to one of the games. 

Jaemin felt like he was invisible like his actions didn't matter. That what they had during the summer was gone, that they had somehow burnt out like a candle that you forget to blow out. He wanted to think that it was all in his head, he wanted to think that it was just him overreacting, he truly did, but on one fateful night in November, he learned the truth.

_ I’ll always be there for you _ . Jeno said that July 14th when Jaemin cried so hard one night he almost fainted.

_ You can call me whenever I’ll always pick up _ . Jeno said that August 2nd when Jaemin had called him and stayed on the line until he fell asleep.

So that November night when Jaemin’s heart was impossibly heavy, so heavy that his tears came out in choked sobs, because he didn't want to believe that his love was ignoring him, but he quickly got a harsh reminder.

**Jaems**

**To: My Jeno**

**11:54 pm**

_ Jen? _

_ Are you still awake? I really need to talk to you. _

 

He looked outside the window, to see that Jeno’s bedroom light was still on.

 

**Jaems**

**To: My Jeno**

**11:57 pm**

_ Jen please _

_ I'm not okay please jeno _

 

The light stayed on even as Jaemin left him three more texts and called him four times, each one going unanswered.

 

_ I love you, _ Jeno had said once, but now Jaemin didn't believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :((((   
> angst??? this soon??? is this truly one of M Y fics??   
> well, i have a new found appreciation fora ngst so get ready my loves, this is gonna be angsty  
> come scream at me in the comments or on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jamjaems)


	4. Budding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn't ask for your opinion,” Donghyuck said to Renjun’s his hands still around Mark’s neck.
> 
> “I didn't ask to listen to you two sticking your tongues down each other's throats, yet here we are.” Renjun tutted,

Jaemin honestly thought there was no greater pain than being forgotten.

Call it dramatic if you want, but its what he thought. Being forgotten is one of the worst pains, just knowing that you used to be important to someone but now you’re nothing but a memory to them. That hurt.

Jaemin wasn't planning on letting Jeno off easy for blatantly ignoring him, but what hurt the most was that Jeno didn't even seem to notice. He didn't notice how Jaemin stopped sitting with him, he didn't notice how Jaemin stopped texting him, he didn't notice how Jaemin walked to school alone. That's what hurt the most the fact that Jeno had seemed to just forget him, until it was convenient.

“You two suck at hiding your relationship.” Renjun sighed as he sat down on the couch next to Donghyuck and Mark who were kissing (honestly,,no surprise there).

“I didn't ask for your opinion,” Donghyuck said to Renjun’s his hands still around Mark’s neck.

“I didn't ask to listen to you two sticking your tongues down each other's throats, yet here we are.” Renjun tutted, Donghyuck rolling his eyes in response.

“We need to get you a boyfriend.” Mark laughed, Donghyuck grinning along as Jaemin entered the room and sat on the couch next to Renjun.

“Or two,” Donghyuck smirked as Jeno walked over, taking a seat next to Jaemin, and throwing an arm around Jaemin. And there was a moment of pure silence before Jaemin threw Jeno’s hand off and stood up.

Jeno took a second to process, “what the fuck?”

Jaemin scoffed, “so now you care?”

“What?” Jeno sat up straighter, his eyebrows twisting in confusion.

“I’ve been ignoring you for the past week and you didn't bat a fucking eyelid!” Jaemin seethed, “You don't care! It’s like I don't fucking exist!”

“Nana, no-”

“Don't fucking call me that, you haven't been there for me this entire school year. I needed your help a week ago and you left me on fucking read!” Jaemin yelled, “It’s like ever since the summer ended you just, don't care about me!”

Jaemin’s anger left, only to be replaced by sadness, the overwhelming emptiness and heart-wrenching loneliness he had been feeling for the past two months taking over, “what did I do?” A tear rolled down his cheek.

Jeno looked confused, so confused and for a second Jaemin thought that he had messed up. That he was being dramatic, that all the emotions he had been feeling over the past week were for nothing. But then he remembered Donghyuck and Mark. And Johnny and Ten. And all the other perfect couples around him. They didn't ignore each other, they noticed if their partner was gone. Yet Jeno didn't. And then that sinking thought came back, the weight pressing harder on his chest as he spoke,

“Was I just a summer fling?”

“Jaem, no, you weren't, I love you, you know that.” Jeno stood up, stepping up to where Jaemin was standing.

“No, Jeno, I don't know that,” Jaemin looked him in the eyes, “because you’ve been treating me like shit recently.”

Jeno didn't respond, no  _ I’m so sorry, _ no  _ I’ll try harder, _ no  _ I love you _ , just nothing, radio silence.

Jaemin sighed, bringing a hand up to wipe away the wetness on his cheeks, “I think,” He took a deep breath in, “we need to take a break.”

Jeno didn't protest, so after a few seconds of silence, Jaemin turned on his heel and left, trying so hard to not break down in front of everyone. Donghyuck jumped up almost immediately after, ignoring the shouts of protest from Mark and Jeno. He ran after Jaemin until he found the boy sitting in the corner of one of the music rooms.

“Jaem,” Donghyuck said softly as he walked over, crouching down next to where Jaemin was sat on the floor, head in his hands, shaking from the sobs tearing from his throat.

“He doesn't care,” Jaemin managed to say between sobs, “He isn't bothered by the fact that I’m upset.”

“He’s being dumb,” Donghyuck tried to comfort Jaemin, scooching a bit closer and pulling the crying boy into his arms.

“Yeah but I love him Donghyuck,” Jaemin said into Donghyuck chest, “But he doesn't love me.”

“You don't know that,” Donghyuck said, trying to keep the spirits up.

“If he loved me he would have run after me or at least  _ fought _ to keep me with him, but he didn't,” Jaemin said before succumbing to the sobs rising from his throat.

And Donghyuck didn't protest this time because he knew Jaemin was right.

Jeno would have fought if he cared enough.

 

***

 

It was the third Thursday of November, which was a very special day to their friend group. In America they celebrated Thanksgiving, but here, there was no such holiday so they decided to create their own holiday. They called it “budding day.”

And basically, Renjun would throw a party and invite everyone over with an endless supply of Bud Light. No drinks that actually tasted good like hard cider or lemonade, just bud light, and the sole purpose of their makeshift holiday was to get drunk and not go to school the next day. The tradition started with Irene back when she was in her freshman year but she passed it down to Renjun once she graduated, and now it was a holiday in their books.

So after work (because Jaemin and Donghyuck ended up getting the job, against all odds since Jaemin literally spilt coffee on the manager) Jaemin, Donghyuck and Kun made their way to Renjun’s house to start the “festivities.” 

“Gather up losers,” Irene said as she sat into her hip, “let the annual budding day,” She grinned as he grabbed the fridge door, pulling it back to reveal the boxes upon boxes of bud light inside, “Begin!”

“Don't you think that was a bit much?” Donghyuck sighed as he sat down on the couch next to Mark, two beers in hand.

“Come on, Hyuck, you know Irene is one for the dramatics.” Mark grinned as he opened Donghyuck’s can for him.

“You need to dye your hair, its ugly now.” Donghyuck sighed as he reached over and ran his fingers through Mark’s shaggy hair.

“But if I cut it you won't touch it like this anymore.” Mark giggled as he put one hand on Donghyuck’s waist.

“Ew, trust me, I’d rather touch it when its pretty again.” Donghyuck grimaced, “Please fix it soon.”

“Fine fine, whatever.” Mark rolled his eyes before leaning in to kiss Donghyuck.

And the rest of the party went like that, Jaemin sitting on the couch next to Donghyuck and Mark, the couple kissing non-stop. But Jaemin didn't dare get up, because he knew he would run into Jeno and without Donghyuck, his safety net, he wouldn't know what to do. So he sat there trying to block out the sounds of Mark and Donghyuck kissing next to him, until someone walked up, drink in hand with a smile on his face.

“Hey, Jaemin right?” The boy, which Jaemin recognised as Hendery, asked, leaning against the wall next to the couch.

“Yeah,” Jaemin said carefully.

“Third Wheel much?” He joked, Jaemin rolling his eyes and snorting.

“You have no idea,” Jaemin said back, a smile rising to his face as they slipped into an easy conversation. Donghyuck left with Mark about halfway through to do God knows what, leaving Jaemin alone on the couch with Hendery.

“How did you know my name?” Jaemin asked after a lull in the conversation.

“You’re quite the topic of interest at our school,” Hendery mused, “It’s not every day we get new kids,”

“Wow, I didn't know I was famous?” Jaemin joked, making Hendery laugh.

“God, I don't know why I didn't talk to you earlier, we have so many classes together.”  Hendery sighed, taking another sip from his drink.

“At least we’re talking now though, I’m glad you came over.” Jaemin smiled sweetly. But the smile dropped when he caught sight of Jeno in the corner of his eye. Donghyuck wasn't here to protect him now, and Jaemin silently hoped Jeno wouldn't come over. He didn't want to talk to him, he wanted time apart, but those hopes were dashed when Jeno started walking over.

“Jaemin can we talk?” Jeno asked once he was stood in front of Jaemin.

“I’m in the middle of something,” Jaemin said, trying to hold down the anger bubbling in his throat. 

“It can wait,” Jeno said as he looked Hendery up and down.

“No it can't, I told you I’m in the middle of something,” Jaemin raised his voice a bit to get his point across, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

“Jaemin, I just need to talk to you,” 

And then Jaemin snapped. Just like a rubber band you pull too far, he snapped, putting his drink down and standing up.

“Then why didn't you talk to me earlier?” Jaemin asked, taking a step closer, “You could've stopped me right away, Jeno, but you didn't.”

Jeno stayed silent. He didn't have an excuse. Jaemin continued on.

“We used to be so great Jeno,” Jaemin said, the anger seeping out of his body only to be replaced with sadness, “I don't know what happened, I don't know what I did, but it's different now.”

“You don't call, you don't answer my texts, you don't hold me, you don't kiss me, what happened?” Jaemin asked, desperation laced in his words. He didn't want to give Jeno up.

But Jeno gave him no answer, so Jaemin sighed and finally gave up, sighing and turning to find where ever Donghyuck disappeared to.

Jeno didn't follow him.

 

***

 

“Jeno and Jaemin are dumb,” Chenle sighed as he led Jisung to one of the bedrooms upstairs.

“I wouldn't call them dumb, it's just, their way of handling a simple argument is stupid.” Jisung explained as he sat down on the floor next to Chenle.

“So they aren't stupid, but they are doing stupid things?” Chenle furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Jisung paused, “yeah, that's it.” He nodded. Chenle groaned and laid his head in Jisung’s lap.

“Sung?” Chenle asked, looking up at Jisung, the dim lamp in the bedroom bathing his cheekbones in the softest light.

“Yup?”

“You promise we won't fight about stupid things, ever?” Chenle asked, Jisung breathing out a laugh and running his hand through chenle’s hair.

“We aren't stupid like them, we won't fight over stupid things.” Jisung giggled.

“I thought you just said they weren't stupid?!” Chenle’s eyes widened as he accused Jisung.

“Okay they are a little bit stupid, but we are the smartest people like ever, so we won't fight over stupid things like that.” Jisung explained, Chenle still glaring, before he was hit with an idea.

“Well since we are so smart, lets go help them!” Chenle sat up right, looking at Jisung with mischief dancing in his eyes.

“How would we help them?” Jisung asked as Chenle leaned forwards and explained the plan.

It was simple really, get Jeno and Jaemin alone in a room together, but what they did not account for was, the fact that Jeno had already left, and that they had just locked Jaemin in with a completely different person.

Chenle and Jisung had no idea, but they accidentally locked Jaemin and Hendery in a room together.

  
  


***

 

It started off as a rumour

After Chenle and Jisung locked Jaemin and Hendery in a room together, people talked. The rumour spread like fire amongst the people at the party. What started off as an innocent joke with Chenle and Jisung, ending up turning guilty. They painted the scene with dark colours, until the park paint seeped from person to person until it got to Jeno.

It started off as a rumour but since high schoolers were bored and mean, they twisted the truth so that it would cause some drama at another's expense.

The expense being Jaemin’s.

Because the next morning Jeno broke up with Jaemin, furious that he had “hooked up” with Hendery.

And because of a rumour, Jaemin was left broken and alone with literally no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rumour rumour rumour (any pd48/iz*one stans???)
> 
> very very very nomin heavy oops also just,,,angst im sorry  
> dont hate me!!
> 
> lmk what you thought in the comments


	5. oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck it, I’m Na Jaemin.” Was the first thing Jaemin said when Donghyuck picked up the phone.
> 
> Donghyuck smiled to himself, “Glad you’re back,”

Lee Donghyuck was an enigma.

He was a complete mystery. Mark didn't understand how somehow could be so bold and powerful, yet also so sweet and loving. How someone could be so loud and outgoing, but also shy and quiet at times. He was practically made of contradictions and Mark knew each and every one of them inside out.

He knew that after a long day of being with their friends, Donghyuck would be quiet and just want to rest. He knew that behind his powerful and loud voice, he was secretly hoping for someone else to back him up.

He knew Donghyuck in and out, he knew Donghyuck better than Donghyuck knew Donghyuck. It just came with their years of friendship, it came with their love, their love that they confessed at the harbour a couple months back.

Lee Donghyuck was an enigma, but Mark was okay with that.

Waking up next to Donghyuck was his absolute favourite thing, especially when Hyuck woke up first because then Mark was guaranteed morning kisses. Donghyuck would wake up first and then wait for Mark to wake up, but he wasn't a patient person by nature, so he would give up and kiss Mark awake, which was, in Marks humble opinion, the best way to wake up.

That day was no different. Mark woke up to a set of lips on his and a weight on his hips. The senses came to him slowly, the feeling of Donghyuck’s lips on his, then the sounds of the birds chirping outside, the slow trickle of water from Donghyuck’s aquarium, and the weight of Donghyuck straddling his hips. Mark smiled into the kiss, his hands crawling up to rest on Donghyuck’s hips, massaging his hip bones since he knew it made the boy whine.

It wasn't like their usual morning kisses, this one was more intense, more passionate and more sloppy. Donghyuck’s hands tangled in Mark’s hair as he pressed closer, Mark sitting up to get a better angle.

“Good morning to you too,” Mark chuckled into the kiss, Donghyuck ignoring him in favour of tugging Mark’s shirt off.

“We aren't going to school today,” Donghyuck said as he attached his lips to Mark’s neck.

“And?” Mark said with a smile on his face as he slid his hands up to Donghyuck’s waist.

“So, we have all the time in the world,” Donghyuck grinned before snapping the waistband on Mark’s sweatpants. They laughed and then kissed again, and again, but then as Mark was tugging on Donghyuck’s shirt, there was a scream.

“My  _ eyes! _ ” Chenle screeched from where he was stood in the doorway, Jisung standing behind him.

“Dear  _God,_  Chenle, stop complaining! No one asked you to come into my room, the door was closed for a reason!” Donghyuck groaned, turning to look at his brother,

“Yeah well, we were hungry and I’m still not allowed near the stove!”

“It can wait!” Donghyuck huffed.

“I know you wanna make out with your boyfriend, but I’m not about to starve, so get up and help me!” Chenle snapped, crossing his arms over his chest in frustration.

“Fine! Just give me five minutes!” Donghyuck frowned.

“If I come back in five minutes and you're still being gross then I’m gonna throw your favourite shoes in the blender.” Chenle glared before storming off. Jisung gave Mark a thumbs up before following his boyfriend.

Donghyuck turned back to Mark with a grin, pressing a short kiss to his lips before mumbling, “five minutes is more than enough.”

Mark snorted, letting Donghyuck claim his lips in another kiss.

Donghyuck was an enigma, but Mark loved him regardless

 

***

 

“I don't wanna get out of bed,” Jungwoo whined from where he was laying face first in the sheets.

“Then don't? You were the one who was so dead set on going to practice with a hangover.” Yukhei- who had not drunk nearly as much as Jungwoo the night before, said with a grin on his face, “Let's stay home.” Yukhei urged as he sat down on the bed.

“Nooooo,” Jungwoo whined, but still made no move to get up, “I have to get my lutz right, but getting out of bed is pain and suffering.”

Yukhei poked Jungwoo’s side, persuading him to roll onto his back, then he leaned forward and captured Jungwoo’s lips in a slow, almost lazy kiss. Jungwoo eagerly kissed back, as he usually did. He chased after Yukhei’s lips as the younger sat up, bringing Jungwoo with him. He followed Yukhei’s lips even as he stood up, putting his hand on the younger’s shoulder to get a better angle.

“There you go,” Yukhei said when they separated and Jungwoo was confused for a second before he realised he was standing.

“Hey! You tricked me into-” Jungwoo tried to protest but Yukhei cut him off with a kiss.

“I got you out of bed, where’s my thank you?” Yukhei said with a grin.

“Thank you,” Jungwoo pouted as he walked over to his closet.

“So we are going to the rink today?” Yukhei asked, “No more cuddling?”

“We?” Jungwoo looked over his shoulder with a quirked eyebrow

“I wanna come,” Yukhei said as he walked over, “You look so pretty when you skate,” He mumbled into Jungwoo’s shoulder, his arms coming around to wrap around Jungwoo’s waist.

“Let me get changed then!” Jungwoo said though he made no move to get Yukhei off of him.

“Don't mind me,” Yukhei said against Jungwoo’s skin, playing with the hem of his trousers.

It ended up taking them an hour longer to get to the rink since they got...distracted. But once they were there, the rink was empty, probably because everyone else was at school. Jungwoo grinned once he saw that he had the rink all to himself, a smile on his face as he tied his laces.

“I’ll get you to skate with me one day.” Jungwoo grinned as he stood up, walking over to the rink door.

“That won't happen.” Yukhei chuckled as he walked over to wall separating the rink from the regular flooring.

“One day, Xuxi, one day.” Jungwoo laughed as he got onto the ice.

And it was like his entire demeanour changed when he got on the ice. His usually sweet and soft disposition melted away into this sense of pure relief and happiness, mixed in with what could almost be called vulnerability. His cheeks would get red from the could, and his delicate fingers would make the prettiest shapes as he danced.

Yukhei pulled out a water bottle when Jungwoo skated back over to the wall, unscrewing it and passing it over to his boyfriend with a smile on his face.

“You look beautiful, babe.” Yukhei rest his head on his palm as he looked up at Jungwoo with his heart in his eyes. With the bright lights of the rink, it looked like the stars were dancing in Yukhei’s eyes and Jungwoo was absolutely in love. He put the water back, leaning forwards and cupping Yukhei’s cheeks, bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

“You’re way too sweet to me,” Jungwoo said once he pulled away, running his thumb over Yukhei’s cheekbone.

“No, you’re like, the sweetest thing ever,” Yukhei smiled as he stood up straight again and pulled Jungwoo in for another kiss.

“But what if I’m not?” Jungwoo said against Yukhei’s lips once they paused for air, “What if I’m actually a bad guy?” 

Yukhei thought that Jungwoo was naive, innocent and sweet, but Jungwoo  _knew_  that he wasn't.

Yukhei sighed, “You could never be bad, Jungwoo,” He said before pulling Jungwoo in for another kiss, this one longer. Jungwoo tangled his hand in Yukhei’s brown hair, as the younger swallowed each of Jungwoo’s moans and worries.

“Your phone.” Yukhei panted once they pulled away. Jungwoo’s phone was sat on the wall, vibrating with a call.

“Hello?” Jungwoo said softly once the phone was pressed to his ear.

“Jungwoo? It’s Donghyuck.” Donghyuck's voice rang through the speaker.

What's up?” Jungwoo asked as he held his phone between his shoulder and cheek, grabbing his skate guards and skating over to the door.

“I’ve been Jaem the whole day, but I have to leave.” Donghyuck started to explain, “I really don't think he should be alone right now, do you think you could come back home and stay with him?”

Jungwoo sighed, “Yes, of course, I’ll be right over.” He said as hung up and sat down in order to start untying his skates.

“What happened?” Yukhei asked as he sat down next to Jungwoo and hooked his head on the boy’s shoulder.

“Jaemin has been spending the day with Donghyuck, but now he has to leave so we have to go and comfort him,” Jungwoo explained with a sombre expression.

“Is it his first break up?” Yukhei asked, playing with the hairs on the back of Jungwoo’s neck.

“Yeah,” Jungwoo pouted, “Also the way their relationship ended in such a shit way,"

“Let’s stop at the grocery store on the way back,” Yukhei grinned as he pulled Jungwoo up, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before pulling him to the car.

 

***

 

“At least you didn't have to go to school today.”  Donghyuck tried, Jaemin just frowned at him from below his castle of pillows, blankets and used pillows.

Breakups were never fun, especially first breakups.

And boy, was Jaemin going through it.

The movies and cheesy tv shows he watched did  _ not _  prepare him for the true heartbreak of an actual break up. He thought it was so stupid, he had only dated Jeno for like two months yet he was so  _attached_. Everything reminded him of Jeno, his couch where they kissed until they were breathless, the kitchen where they baked a cake together (though they hardly baked the cake, abandoning it in favour of licking the batter off each other's lips), even his bedroom wasn't safe.

So, he was in Jungwoo’s room cuddled up under stolen blankets and tissues. Donghyuck did a good job of distracting him for the first half of the day, but now he had to leave and he would be alone. I mean he had his brother, but in his opinion that hardly counted. What was Jungwoo supposed to do?

“Jae?” Jungwoo’s voice rang through the room as he poked his head in the door. Donghyuck perked up, crawling over to Jaemin and pulling him into a hug.

“I’m sorry I have to go,” Donghyuck said into Jaemin’s hair before pushing his sweaty bangs back and pressing a short kiss to his forehead.

“I’ll call you later and we can stay on the phone until you fall asleep,” Donghyuck grinned as he walked to the door, “I’ll even listen to you talk about that band you really like.”

Jaemin nodded, but the pout on his face stayed even as Donghyuck left and jungwoo and Yukhei carefully stepped into the room.

“Jae…” Jungwoo sighed as he walked over, the mattress dipping under his weight, “Are you okay?”

Jaemin nodded, but the tears gathering in his eyes said otherwise. Jungwoo frowned and reached over, pulling his brother into his arms.

“I’m so sorry,” He said as Jaemin started to cry into his chest, “It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay.”

“You’re Na Jaemin, you don't let boys hurt your feelings.” Jungwoo joked, making Jaemin breathe out a small laugh.

“Well, this Na Jaemin’s feelings are very hurt,” Jaemin confessed as Jungwoo picked his head up and nodded for Yukhei to bring the groceries in.

“If it makes you feel any better, we don't have to go anywhere this weekend, you can just stay in bed and watch your favourite movies and me, hyuck and Yukhei will stay with you, okay?” Jungwoo rubbed circles into Jaemin’s back.

“Can you get those popsicles I like?” Jaemin asked, his eyes soft and full of unshed tears.

“Of course,” Jungwoo laughed, as Yukhei walked into the room, popsicles in hand.

“How’d you-” Jaemin’s mouth dropped in surprise.

“I knew you would want them, they're your favourite after all.” Jungwoo smiled softly as he shuffled over to let Yukhei crawl onto the bed.

“Princess Mononoke?” Yukhei asked as he held the remote out his eyes shining with sympathy.

“Yes please,” Jaemin said with a small grin as he took out one of the popsicles and snuggled under the covers. Jungwoo smiled fondly, patting Jaemin’s head before joining his brother and Yukhei.

And Jaemin had a moment of clarity. what was the point of mulling over his relationship when he had amazing friends and the best brother? A smile grew on his face as Yukhei and Jungwoo held him until he slept

***

“Sung, it’s all my fault,” Chenle said as he flopped down onto Jisung’s bed.

The younger sighed and scooched over, guiding Chenle’s head into his lap, “what’s wrong?”

“I heard Donghyuck talking and he said Jaemin and Jeno broke up, and it’s all my fault,” Chenle explained as his eyebrows knitted together.

“How is it your fault?” Jisung asked as he ran a hand through Chenle’s hair, soothing the older just a little bit.

“Because I put them in that room together and I guess it started the rumour.” Chenle opened his eyes and pouted back up at Jisung.

“That’s not entirely your fault,” Jisung said quietly, “you didn't mean any harm and I think Jaemin knows that.”

“I just,” Chenle sighed, “I feel so bad.” he sat up.

“Like what if that was us? What if we broke up because of a stupid rumour that like...Renjun started? God, I’m such a dumbass, I have to tell Jeno.” Chenle ran a hand through his hair anxiously.

“I think talking to Jeno is a good idea,” Jisung smiled softly, “but don't worry about us, okay? We’re okay and we’re always gonna be okay.” Jisung said as he reached out and caressed Chenle’s cheek.

“That was soft,” Chenle frowned, “Why are you being so soft right now?”

Jisung scoffed, “because you look like you’re about to lose your head right now,”

Chenle pouted and leaned into Jisung’s hand, “thanks,”

“Of course,” Jisung said as he retracted his hand, “do you wanna see how much popcorn we can fit in the blender?”

Chenle grinned, “I thought you’d never ask,”

  
  


***

 

“Jun I need your help.” was the first thing Renjun heard when he opened his door for Jeno.

That never meant well. Jeno was a menace- a quiet menace since on the outside he looked sweet and gentle, but he could come up with the craziest of ideas and they hardly ever went right.

“Oh no,” Renjun sighed as he tightened his grip on the doorknob.

“I need you to be my boyfriend,” Jeno said and Renjun sighed and went to close the door before Jeno stopped him and wiggled his way inside Renjun’s house.

“Fake boyfriend!” Jeno clarified, “Come on Jun, I need revenge.”

_ Oh, that's what he’s talking about. _  Jaemin’s cheating and their breakup was still a fresh thing in their friend group. They had all silently picked their sides and since the rumour broke out, no one had texted in the group chat.

The tension was evident, so Renjun didn't  _ exactly _  blame Jeno for wanting to get revenge, but he also felt that there were two sides to the story, and Jaemin had yet to explain himself.

“You want me to fake date you.” Renjun pointed at himself, “to get revenge on Jaemin.”

“A famous person once said, ‘don't get mad, get even,’ and I stand by that,” Jeno said with a firm nod.

“Jen, you got that from the Bratz movie.” Renjun deadpanned.

“My point still stands,” Jeno huffed, “but will you help me?”

Renjun knew it was a bad idea but he said yes anyway.

And maybe it was because he had feelings for Jeno and he would take any opportunity to date Jeno, even if it was all fake.

But you didn't hear that from me.

 

***

 

“Fuck it, I’m Na Jaemin.” Was the first thing Jaemin said when Donghyuck picked up the phone.

Donghyuck smiled to himself, “Glad you’re back,”

“Why the fuck did I let a  _ boy _  make me so sad?” Jaemin asked and Donghyuck heard some shuffling in the background of the phone call's shitty quality.

“Well what now, Na Jaemin?” Donghyuck asked, a playful lilt in his voice as he leaned back in his chair.

“There’s a party at Hendry's house tonight. Will you come with me?” Jaemin asked, as he picked up his keys and twirled them on his finger.

Donghyuck frowned, but he knew that Jaemin wouldn't see it, “Is that such a good idea? I mean...you and Jeno broke up after that rumour.”

“Who’s Jeno?” Jaemin joked, “That was a rumour, and I know that nothing happened between us, so what if no one believes me?”

“They’re choosing to believe what they want and its sure as hell not the truth. So are you coming or not?”

Donghyuck mulled over it for a second. He knew deep down that it was a bad idea-- it would only fuel the flames of the rumour spreading like wildfire around the school and he knew that would fuck up Jaemin, but he also knew that this was what Jaemin needed right now.

“Fine, come pick me up.” Donghyuck sighed into the receiver before hanging up and throwing his shirt off, replacing it with a much nicer button down.

 

***

 

Going to the party did  _ not _  help the rumours surrounding Jaemin. Photos spread on social media of Jaemin dancing with Hendery and it only stoked the fires of Jeno’s revenge plan.

Jaemin didn't really care about the rumours surrounding him because he was planning on confronting Jeno and explaining what actually happened- he even had Chenle with him to back him up. He was going to tell his side of the story, and they were going to make up and that was that, Jaemin knew everything was going to be okay.

But then he walked into school and saw Jeno and Renjun by the lockers, holding hands with less than one centimeter between them. Jaemin was confused at first but he kept walking towards them, ”Jen, I need to talk to you-”

Jeno looked at him, glared and then leaned in and pressed a kiss to Renjun’s lips.

_ Oh. _

Jaemin didn't care about the rumours surrounding him, but as he watched Jeno kiss Renjun it struck a feeling deep inside his chest. It  _ hurt _  it hurt that Jeno so easily moved on without even hearing Jaemin’s side of the story.

Jaemin gasped and took a step back, shaking his head before running away.

Chenle sent Jeno an angry look once the couple separated, “excuse my language, but what the fuck Jeno?”

Jeno felt a pang of regret in his chest, but it didn't show on his face.

Renjun hated being caught in the middle.

And Jaemin sitting in the bathroom stall, head buried in his hands as he was overwhelmed with a feeling of betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof  
> sorry this took sO LONG i hit a block w this fic!!!  
> lmk what you thought!!


	6. Dirt Tastes Like Dirt

“I heard there's a party at arch street tonight,” was the first thing Jaemin said when he pushed open Donghyuck’s bedroom door. He was hardly surprised when he saw Mark sitting at Donghyuck's desk, doing whatever nerds did on a Saturday night.

“Oh, really?” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow and sat up in his bed as Jaemin walked over with a grin.

“Yup, I was told by Wendy’s friend who found out from Kibum who found out from his ex-boyfriend's cousins sister that there was a party at arch street.” Jaemin recounted the tale earning an impressed look from Mark.

“That's a lot of people,” Mark whispered before going back to his damned environmental science homework.

“And you want us to go with you?” Donghyuck hummed as he stood up and sat into his hip, giving Jaemin a quizzical stare.

“Well, duh,” Jaemin rolled his eyes when he saw the unimpressed look from Donghyuck.

“I don't know…” Donghyuck trailed off.

“Come on guys! Remember all the crazy parties we went to over the summer? What's happened to all that?” Jaemin’s shoulders slouched as he walked over to Mark, “Mark used to be this crazy party guy and now you get happy over taking naps, not taking shots! What the fuck happened!”

“Jaem, I’m just trying to pass senior year,” Mark sighed with a slight smile on his face.

“There's no school tomorrow,” Jaemin reminded, “it’s _Saturday_.”

Mark frowned, “I have church,”

“We won't stay out too late and I’ll only have a couple drinks!” Jaemin begged, “just, _God,_ don't make me go alone.”

Donghyuck gave Mark a look before the older sighed and gave in, “Fine, but I’m not driving.”

  


***

  


Mark was not one for parties.

Usually, he was the one to stay sober so he could drive everyone home and make sure no one got hurt or did anything stupid. He especially liked staying sober so that he could coddle Donghyuck when the younger got just a little too tipsy, but this night was a little different.

He started the night off fine but then it all went downhill when he had a shot.

Donghyuck knew that Mark was getting drunk to the point of no return once he started going through his times tables.

“Seven times eight is fifty-six!” Mark yelled out.

Mark had this habit of convincing himself that if he thought hard enough, he could think himself sober.

“Seven times nine is sixty-three,” Mark mumbled this time, leaning onto Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“Mark, you can't think yourself sober,” Donghyuck sighed.

“Well, I can try.” Mark grinned into Donghyuck’s skin before pressing a kiss to his collarbone.

Seven minutes later Mark was _gone,_ in the sense that he was so drunk, he couldn't walk without stumbling or talk without slurring. Donghyuck had never seen Mark so drunk before, and honestly, it was adorable. Mark was giggling and clinging to Donghyuck’s side. He was laughing with the other people at the party and he just seemed so _happy_.

Mark left Donghyuck’s side about halfway through the party, mumbling something about flowers, before walking outside. Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before setting off to find Jaemin so he wasn't completely alone.

He ended up finding the boy in question, hanging out in the kitchen, red solo cup in hand while talking to someone that Donghyuck didn't recognise.

“Hyuck!” Jaemin grinned as he walked around the kitchen island and hooked his arm around Donghyuck’s forearm, “are you having fun?”

“Mhmm,” Donghyuck smiled as he let Jaemin drag him to the dancefloor. They danced for a little bit, and Donghyuck _swore_ he could feel the bass in his heart. He was glad he let Jaemin drag him to the party, it felt nice to let loose for just a little while and feel _free._

“Is Mark okay?” Jaemin yelled over the overwhelming bass, pounding through the floor.

Donghyuck looked out the window before turning back to Jaemin, “yeah, he’s just laying in the flowerbed. I think that's the best place for him right now.”

Outside Donghyuck heard the sound of Mark spitting, before he faintly giggled, “dirt tastes like dirt,” Mark laughed over the music.

“You should go check up on him.” Jaemin grimaced as he looked at Mark outside the window.

“Yeah, I should. I’m gonna go do that.” Donghyuck grinned before setting his cup down and running outside. 

Mark was, in fact, laying in the flowerbed, a lazy grin on his face as he played with the petals on a daisy right next to his head. 

Donghyuck snorted and walked over with a fond smile on his face, melting at the way Mark’s face lit up when he saw him, “my boyfriend is here!” Mark said quite loudly, with the biggest smile on his face, “lay down with me!”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes as he laid down next to Mark, who giggled before saying, “you’re my boyfriend!”

“I’ve been your boyfriend for quite some time now,” Donghyuck responded, amusement laced in his tone as Mark pulled his eyebrows together and rolled onto his side.

“I know,” Mark whispered, “I just like saying that.”

“I like you a lot,” Mark sighed, his expression so drunk and blissed out.

“I like you too Darling,” Donghyuck said as he tucked a stray hair behind Mark’s ear.

“I think I love you,” Mark gasped as he reached over and smushed Donghyuck’s cheeks into a pucker. 

“I know,” Donghyuck said before Mark leaned forwards and slotted their lips together.

Mark pulled away with a sigh, flopping back onto his back as he reached down and intertwined their fingers.

“The stars are really pretty,” Mark giggled, “but you’re prettier,” he laughed louder, cringing at his own statement. 

“God, you’re so drunk.” Donghyuck laughed as he looked over at Mark.

“Noooooo, I haven't had one drink,” Mark lied before laughing along with Donghyuck.

 He sighed and looked back up at the sky, squeezing donghyuck’s hand once, “space is big.” 

Donghyuck smiled, “yeah, it is.”

“Hyuck, do you believe in aliens?” Mark asked, making Donghyuck sigh as Mark launched into an hour-long discussion about aliens.

“Okay, mark, I think that's enough,” Donghyuck cut mark off once the boy started rambling about what would happen if aliens and humans had children. 

“Oh sorry was I rambling?” Mark asked sheepishly as he rolled over onto his side to look at Donghyuck fully.

“Just a bit, but it’s okay,” Donghyuck smiled as he ran his hand through Mark’s hair, the elder releasing a satisfied sigh.

“You really need a haircut,” Donghyuck whispered as he leaned forward and rest his forehead against Marks.

The older rolled his eyes and pressed a feather-light kiss to Donghyuck’s lips before mumbling, “I know,”

Donghyuck let out a breath before nudging forward and pressing a chaste kiss against Mark’s lips. He wasn't too bothered about deepening the kiss, he was just focused on the feeling of Mark’s chapped lips as they locked lips.

But Mark on the other hand was was needy and drunk and he wanted _more_ _more more._ He furrowed his eyebrows as he bit down on Donghyuck’s lower lip, the younger letting out a breathy moan as he melted into Mark’s touch. However, the kiss ended shortly after that when Mark pulled away, frustration dancing across his lazy features. Donghyuck looked at him in confusion before Mark brightened as if he had come up with an idea. He quickly sat up before maneuvering himself until he was straddling Donghyuck, and leaning down, wasting no time to dive back into an open mouthed kiss.

Donghyuck groaned at the weight on his hips before reaching up and gripping Mark’s waist while the latter licked into his mouth. Mark cupped Donghyuck’s face, deepening the kiss just a bit more as he accidently shifted his weight drawing another beautiful moan from Donghyuck.

“Hyuck, I love you,” Mark said against Donghyuck’s lips.

“Mhmm, I love you too baby,” Donghyuck smiled before gently lacing his fingers into Mark’s hair, before pulling him down for another kiss.

And they kissed until the sun rised. They didn't care about the party or the people or the fact that they were _so_ uncomfortable in that damn flowerbed, they were too wrapped up in one another both mentally and physically.

 **Ty:**  mark where are you??

 

 **Ty:** the sun is literally rising where tHE FUCK ARE YOU

 

 **Ty:** I swear to god if you aren't home within the next hour im going to hang you from the eiffel tower by your sHOE STRAPS WHERE AR EYOU

 

“Woahhhh, Taeyong’s upset,” Mark giggled once he finally checked his phone and saw Taeyong’s texts.

 

“How the fuck are you still drunk?” Donghyuck flicked Mark’s forehead though he had a loving smile on his face.

 

“ ‘m not drunk,” Mark smiled before leaning in and pressing another kiss to Donghyuck’s lips.

 

“Sure,” He rolled his eyes and let Mark kiss him for a minute, “Mark you gotta answer Taeyong before he literally castrates you.”

 

“I wouldn't put it past him,” Mark mumbled as he typed out a response to Taeyong, or at least tried to.

 

 **Markle:** im in flo wers

 

 **Ty:** what the fuck????

 

 **Markle:** pls come pick us up my lesg are movin gtoo slow fo rm y bo dy

 

 **Ty:** fuck mark

 

 **Ty:** send me your location

 

 **Markle:** i love th a t song!! :D

 

 **Ty:** mark im gonna beat your ass when you get home give the phone to donghyuck

 

After Donghyuck had given Taeyong the address (since he couldnt leave Jisung home alone Jaehyun was picking them up), the two got up, deciding that maybe it was finally time to find Jaemin. It didn't take long either, they ended up finding the boy in question asleep on the dance floor, covered in glitter while hugging a bottle of vodka close to his chest.

“How the fuck are we gonna get him into the car?” Mark looked over at Donghyuck, his eyes sleepy and his speech slow.

“Not my problem,” Donghyuck huffed as he flopped down onto the couch, “That sounds like a Jaehyun problem.” 

“You’re so right,” Mark looked around the room sleepily before sniffling and scratching his head, “I gotta piss one second,” Mark slurred before turning on his heels to find the bathroom. 

“I’ll alert the media,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes before letting his eyes slide shut to catch just a little bit of sleep before he got a tongue lashing from Taeyong, _there has got to be a better word for that,_ he thought before he was startled back awake by the couch dipping next to him.

 “Hey cutie,” The stranger sitting on the couch next to Donghyuck said. _He definitely wasn't there when I sat down._

“Hi,” Donghyuck twisted his eyebrows in confusion as he scooched away just a bit. 

“What’s someone like you doing here?” The man said, his breath reeking of cheap beer.

 “Leaving,” Donghyuck grimaced as he braced himself on the arm of the couch.

“So soon?” He grinned, “why don't you stay a bit and hang out with me, hmm?” He said as he placed his hand just a bit too high on Donghyuck’s thigh.

Donghyuck was about to object when he heard Mark come out from the bathroom and mumble out a quiet, “oh hell no,” before he was running at the pair on the couch, curling his hands into fists. Said fists were then brought down on the strangers face, a resounding crack echoing through the room as Mark stepped back in awe.

“Why did you do that?!” Donghyuck screeched.

Mark looked down at his hands with wide eyes before looking back at Donghyuck and saying, “I don't know why?”

And then the stranger came back too and punched Mark back. _Hard_. So hard he went tumbling to the ground next to a sleeping, glittery Jaemin.

 

***

 

“Why is it when something disastrous and drunk happens, it's always you three?” Taeyong scolded when he walked into the room and saw Mark, Donghyuck and Jaemin in the living room. Jaemin was covered with glitter and wearing sunglasses indoors, Donghyuck was sporting a hickey the size of planet earth on his neck, and Mark, _Dear Mark Lee,_ had a split lip and a black eye.

“Just sit down at the dining room table I’ll make breakfast,” Taeyong sighed, before leaving to the kitchen, Jaehyun following in suit. 

“Why do you mother them so much?” Jaehyun leaned against the counter as Taeyong got started on some scrambled eggs.

“Well, who else is going to do it?” Taeyong responded as he cracked an egg onto the pan.

“I don't know, maybe...your mother?” Jaehyun snorted, “You know they aren't your responsibility, right?”

“They might as well be,” Taeyong scoffed as he flipped the eggs.

“But Tae, they aren't. And you're going to prematurely go grey because of them! I know every colour looks good on you and all, but hair loss doesn't look good on anyone.” Jaehyun joked, though there was some seriousness behind his words, “you can't spend your whole life taking care of others, you need to move out and live your own life.”

“I can't move out Jaehyun they need me,” Taeyong frowned. 

“They have parents for a reason.”

“Yeah but our parent's aren't around much!” Taeyong huffed.

“And you turned out fine without someone coddling you,” Jaehyun grinned. 

“I don't know…” Taeyong turned the stove off and looked over at Jaehyun, noticing the sincerity written all over his features.

“Babe please,” Jaehyun took a step forward and gently grabbed Taeyong’s shoulders, “Let’s move out together, get our own little apartment and stuff near the university. You can coddle me all you want and we can get a dog and be as loud as we want without having to worry about a toddler walking in.”

"Toddler...meaning Chenle or Jisung?"

"Yup," Jaehyun snorted.

Taeyong laughed at the last part before looking back up at Jaehyun, “Seriously? You want to live together? You're not joking?” 

“Nope, I mean it.”

Taeyong smiled, weighing his options before pulling Jaehyun in for a kiss, “Okay, I'll think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O i hope you liked it!!!!!!!  
> pls comment i crave validation


	7. just an update

This isn't a chapter and I'm really sorry I don't update this fic regularly.

I'm sorry to say this but I will be putting this fic on a short hiatus while i try to find the inspo to write it again. Right now I literally can't look at this fic without wanting to cry bc it stresses me out so much :/

I hope you can understand!! In the meantime, you can read my other fics though and I promise to come back to this fic and make it better than it was before!!! :)

See ya soon!

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me (or be my mutual bc i need more of those)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jamjaems)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/qianjuns)


End file.
